Os Nossos Anos
by Liill
Summary: Lily conta com suas próprias palavras o que acontece desde que deixa Hogwarts até alguns dias antes de sua vida. Levemente AU (exceto por alguns pontos, extremamente canon).
1. Os primeiros dias

**1 Julho, 1978**

Pus os pés em casa já sabendo pelo que esperar: caixotes e mais caixotes de mudança. Petunia só não tinha dado fim nas minhas coisas porque eu pedi expressamente para que ela as deixasse em paz. Afinal, a casa só deixaria de ser nossa a partir do dia 2 de Julho. Consegui a permissão dela para fazer minha mudança no dia seguinte e dormiria lá. A viagem toda no trem se baseou em olhar pela janela e imaginar como seria minha vida depois de sair de Hogwarts. Ainda mantinha alguma espécie de contato com Tuney depois da morte de papai, mas na maioria das vezes eram apenas trocas de cartas. Na última, além de me dizer tudo aquilo sobre a casa, fui comunicada de que no final do ano ela celebraria seu casamento e eu estaria convidada – com direito a um par. Talvez ela não quisesse ficar completamente sem família. Imagino que nem ela goste dos parentes ogros de Vernon.

Respirei fundo: estava tudo empoeirado. Petunia havia deixado a casa três meses atrás e eu estivera em Hogwarts. Não havia mais ninguém por lá. Talvez os fantasmas dos meus pais. Papai sempre falava de como ele sentia a presença de mamãe. Lembrei disso e senti uma brisa fria vinda de dentro da casa. Imaginação. Segui a brisa e me encontrei em uma cozinha vazia, com uma janela aberta. Estranhamente fazia frio naquela noite de Julho.

– Vamos, Lance – chamei o gato preto. Lancelot, meu companheiro para a vida toda. Era metade amasso, metade gato. Ele detestava qualquer um que não fosse eu. Era muito inteligente. Uma vez, veja só, ele me trouxe papel higiênico sem eu precisar gritar para minha mãe.

Ele miou roucamente e trouxe meus pertences para dentro. Nos instalamos na sala: eu já não tinha minha cama. Conjurei um colchão e aquela foi, provavelmente, a noite mais mal dormida da minha vida. Eu não tinha certeza de nada. Eu tinha: cinquenta mil libras no banco, dez galeões e seis sicles no bolso, um malão com roupas, um gato, e nenhum amigo na cidade (sim, eu decidi que moraria em Londres). Meu plano atual era alugar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado até achar algum _studio_ que comportasse uma pessoa de estatura média e um gato. Tinha de ser barato porque eu não sabia como ficariam meus N.I. – outro aspecto preocupante que cabia ao meu futuro eu –, mesmo que eu não tivesse decidido o que fazer quando os recebesse.

**2 Julho, 1978**

Levantei sem ânimo. Não poderia comer ali. Bem que eu queria transfigurar alguma daquelas caixas em uma omelete. Pus uma regata branca, shorts e tênis, prendi o cabelo e comecei a arrastar o malão para fora de casa. Lancelot me seguiu pesadamente, como se sentisse o mesmo que eu ao deixar o lugar no qual eu passara toda minha vida. Aquela provavelmente seria minha última lembrança da casa: vazia, gelada no verão, lembrete de que eu não tinha mais ninguém. Meu queixo tremeu e eu senti o nariz esquentando. O primeiro soluço veio do nada. Sentei-me na soleira da porta da frente e, olhando para cima, chorei como não chorava desde a morte de papai.

Por que minha vida virou essa bagunça? Tudo estava começando a dar certo e de repente desandou. Vi-me com um único propósito na vida: esperar pelos N.I. . Eu não tinha família, não tinha amigos, não tinha namorado e não tinha planos. O pior de tudo é não ter planos sólidos. Você pode achar que tudo vai dar certo, mas não é bem assim. Tudo é diferente do que você planeja. Eu não planejava ter de vender a casa, e muito menos planejava virar órfã de pai e mãe.

Ainda com rosto contorcido e vermelho, virei-me de costas e arrastei o malão para o meio da rua. A vizinhança nunca fora muito agradável por ali. Aparatei em cima de uma mesa do Caldeirão Furado.

— Desculpe, Tom, sabe como é – eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas. –, eu não calculei muito bem, não venho aqui muitas vezes.

— Sem problemas, Srta. –ele disse, me ajudando a descer, enquanto alguns homens desinteressados davam risadas. Não havia muita gente no bar. –- Posso ajudá-la?

— Sim, por favor, você tem algum quarto sobrando? –- perguntei, sorrindo. Ele parecia preocupado. Talvez minha cara estivesse pior do que eu esperava. Ele assentiu e pegou meu malão, embora eu tivesse protestado.

Tom me deixou alojada em um quarto simples, mas mais do que perfeito para a minha situação. A estadia me custaria um galeão por dia. Pelo menos por dez dias eu tinha moradia. A cama não era ruim.

— Tom, mais uma coisinha, por favor?

— Sim, Srta.

— Você sabe de algum bruxo que conseguiu alugar algum apartamento trouxa sem comprovante de trabalho?

— Vários, Srta., na verdade eles sempre fazem a mesma coisa: forjam um documento.

Eu agradeci com a cabeça e ele se foi. Forjar documento? Não me parecia bom. Não, definitivamente não. Preferia ter de lidar durante vários dias com os duendes em Gringotts para transformar meu dinheiro em galeões do que forjar documentos. Até porque Tom conhecia todo tipo de bruxo, por mais esdrúxulo que fosse, e não tinha morais que se adequassem às minhas.

— Pelo menos decidi algo – falei, postando-me à frente do espelho. Meu reflexo piscou para mim, confiantemente, e eu sorri. Parecia que, talvez, as coisas não ficassem tão ruins assim.

**7 de Julho, 1978**

O dia amanheceu quente e eu continuei na cama, mesmo acordada. Tive a impressão de que tinha sonhado com hipogrifos e uma cachoeira, mas não podia ter certeza. Eu carregava uma sensação de não ter feito absolutamente nada durante aquela semana, exceto por visitar os túmulos de papai e mamãe, acompanhada de Lancelot. Amaldiçoei-me por ter esquecido de fechar completamente as cortinas. Infelizmente, para mim, meu gato era matutino, e terminou de abrir as cortinas. Quando eu me sentei, irritada, ele me lançou um olhar triunfante e foi até seu potinho de ração. Não o culpava por estar com fome, mas sim por ter me obrigado a levantar.

–- Bastardozinho – reclamei, enquanto saía debaixo das cobertas. Estava um tanto suada. Depositei a ração no potinho e fui tomar banho.

Saí revigorada e meu estômago já roncava. Esta sensação se foi quando avistei uma coruja marrom com uma carta presa à sua perna no parapeito da janela. De repente senti vontade de vomitar. Trêmula, comecei a andar em direção à coruja, peguei a carta e vi o brasão de Hogwarts. Abri, rasgando-a pelo meu tremor.

_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_Estão disponíveis os resultados dos Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (N.I. ). Boa sorte._

_Prof. McGonagall,_

_Diretora Substituta._

Oh, meu Deus. A outra folha estava fechada na minha mão.

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas O_

_Feitiços O_

_Transfiguração E_

_Poções O_

_Herbologia E_

_História da Magia O_

_Astronomia A_

_Aritmância O_

_Runas Antigas O_

Não quis ler o resto da carta.

–- APROVADA! –- gritei, pulando. A toalha caiu. –- QUEM LIGA PRA ASTRONOMIA, LANCE?

Pulava, agora pelada, pelo quarto todo. Recebia olhares de desaprovação do gato e finalmente acalmei. Ria sozinha. Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão feliz. Senti-me como se tivesse feito algo certo pelo menos uma vez naquele verão desastroso. Olhei para o relógio: 7h34.

Desci, feliz, as escadas e fui tomar café na Florean Fortescue. Estava muito quente, mas nada me deixaria preguiçosa naquele dia. Eu estava vestindo uma blusinha, saia até os joelhos e sapatilha. Meu plano para o dia era, finalmente, retirar dinheiro da minha conta em Gringotts e ir até o Ministério para verificar opções de carreira. Se desse tempo, também gostaria muito de procurar um lugar para morar.

Depois de terminar de comer, tomei um chá e levantei-me, vitoriosa. Antes de dar algum passo, uma coruja pousou na minha mesa com uma carta maior que ela presa à perna.

_Querida Lily, _

_Tudo bem com você? Acabei de receber meus N.I. (não que faça alguma diferença). Consegui uma vaga de estagiária no Profeta Diário ontem e precisava contar para alguém. Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de trabalho e já posso dizer que quero ser jornalista pelo resto da minha vida. Nunca me senti tão à vontade assim em algum lugar. _

_Não saí da casa dos meus pais por motivos óbvios: é muito mais simples ficar em casa. Aquele bonitinho do Hathaway me manda cartas diariamente e tenho que esconder de papai, já que ele é muito ciumento. _

_Mais uma coisa, Lily... Eu sei que brigamos, mas gostaria que esquecêssemos desse episódio. Faria bem a nós duas. Desculpe por ter dito todas aquelas coisas bobas. Eu sou uma boba. _

_Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me escrever. _

_Abraços,_

_Mary MacDonald._

Irônico. Guardei a carta no bolso da saia e segui decidida para o Ministério. Eu não precisava de ninguém. Tinha me virado muito bem sozinha no momento mais crítico, e agora as coisas estavam melhorando. _Eu não preciso de ninguém_.

Aparatei ao lado da cabine telefônica, que era a entrada de visitantes para o Ministério. Entrei e disquei: seis, dois, quatro, quatro, dois.

–- _Bom dia, identificação, por favor –_ uma voz feminina irrompeu dentro da cabine.

–- Ahn, Lily Evans – comecei. –- Vim me candidatar a empregos, eu acho.

–- _Mantenha o crachá à vista sempre, Srta. Evans, e aproveite sua estadia no Ministério_ – ela continuou, enquanto eu pegava o crachá que fora cuspido pelo telefone. Tinha os dizeres: "Lily Evans, candidata a empregos."

Quando ela anunciou o Átrio, a porta se abriu e eu vi um salão enorme, lotado de pessoas, em sua maioria com expressões sérias, embora ouvisse algumas risadas aqui e lá. Andei vagarosamente, olhando para tudo. As estátuas, as pequenas corujas que voavam (e defecavam) para cá e para lá, o piso de madeira lisa e refinada, a enormidade que a fazia lembrar do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. De repente me senti completamente mal vestida. Os bruxos e bruxas vestiam tecidos finos, escuros e esvoaçantes. Minha saia era azul clara e meu cabelo era vermelho. Apesar disso, ninguém olhava para mim (agradeci por isso). Achei o balcão de informações e atravessei a multidão.

– Com licença, eu gostaria de saber onde ficam as informações sobre... – comecei.

– Os classificados ficam neste andar, sala à esquerda do elevador aqui de trás, PRÓXIMO!

Demorou um pouco para eu chegar à conclusão de que ele conseguira saber o que eu queria apenas por olhar os dizeres do meu crachá. _Bem pensado_, disse para quem quer que fosse o inventor desse tipo de identificação, _Isso torna o trabalho do carinha, lá, muito mais fácil_. Saí do caminho de uma senhora bem grisalha que aguardava atrás de mim na fila e segui em direção à tal sala.

Entrei e logo pensei: _Nunca vi tantos murais juntos_. Eles eram identificados por placas, como num supermercado. Encontrei a seção do Departamento de Leis e Execução da Magia. Não havia vagas, apenas anúncios da Academia de Aurores e programas de treino para certas carreiras. Isso também era bom. Eles ofereciam um salário modesto de duzentos galeões, além de horários flexíveis. Uma em particular me chamou atenção:

_SUBDEPARTAMENTO ESTRATÉGICO LEGISLATIVO_

_Três vagas para recém-formados em N.I. ._

_Habilidades necessárias:_

– _Pensamento lógico desenvolvido;_

– _Interesse por legislação mágica;_

– _Oratória;_

– _Trabalho em equipe;_

– _Notas altas em Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, História da Magia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços;_

_Etapas de candidatura:_

_1) Submeter este formulário até o dia 8/07/1978 na banca;_

_2) Seis selecionados serão avisados por correio coruja sobre a data da entrevista;_

_3) Os três selecionados assinarão os contratos._

Eu quis vibrar e dançar. Aquilo parecia perfeito. Preenchi o formulário e entreguei ao funcionário da banca de submissões. Olhei para o relógio: 12h40. Não me admirava que eu estivesse com tanta fome, mas precisava terminar os meus objetivos do dia. Ainda me faltava um lugar para morar. Achei a seção de alugueis e comecei a olhar. Todas aquelas casas me pareciam muito grandes, embora várias delas estivessem pregadas ao mural apenas por buscarem colegas de quarto. Eu não sabia se gostaria de morar com desconhecidos logo de cara.

_Casa grande com seis quartos. Vaga feminina para dividir suíte com uma mulher. Valor..._

Não.

_Casa grande de oito quartos..._

Não.

_Apartamento pequeno de três quartos (todos suítes). Dividir com duas outras moças. _Ok, esse parece interessante. _Lugar pacato, ninguém nunca está em casa pois trabalhamos muito e gostamos de dormir até tarde no final de semana. São permitidos animais de estimação (com exceção de sapos). De preferência gatos, ratos, corujas (animais que não são gosmentos). _Ta aí um anúncio peculiar. _Valor: 100 galeões/mês e 50 galeões/mês de serviços (eletricidade, água e comida). _Eletricidade? Ótimo, elas devem ter TV. _Enviar coruja para Emmeline Vance ou Edith Abbey no seguinte endereço: Av. Beans, Londres, n°88, apto. 63._

Copiei o endereço e fui, feliz, direto ao corujal (também no átrio). Peguei a pena de uso comum e um pergaminho que trouxe comigo e comecei a escrever.

_Caras Emmeline e Edith,_

_Escrevo aqui para me candidatar à vaga que vocês anunciaram nos murais do Ministério da Magia. Meu nome é Lily Evans, tenho dezoito anos e estou me candidatando ao programa de treino do Subdepartamento Estratégico Legislativo. Sou solteira e tenho um amasso mestiço chamado Lancelot. Ele é um amor. _(Nessa parte eu parei para rir)

_Ainda não tenho salário mas sou independente financeiramente por outros motivos. Vocês parecem legais. Eu também odeio gosma e enquanto eu ficar em casa sem arrumar trabalho, prometo limpar tudo. _

_Podemos marcar um horário para visitação? _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lily Evans._

Li de novo e a carta me pareceu boa. Coloquei-a atada à perna da coruja cinza mais próxima e a lancei no ar. Olhei no relógio novamente: 13h35. Meu estômago roncava. Não queria comer no Ministério: eu só faria isso o dia em que eu trabalhasse lá. Era uma promessa. Resolvi sair de lá e procurar algum lugar para comer. Eu tinha um pouco de dinheiro trouxa, então não seria um problema. Voltei à superfície de Londres e respirei o ar puro. Parando pra pensar: todas aquelas janelas do Ministério eram enfeitiçadas. Senti-me em Hogwarts, quando eu ainda descobria os segredos do castelo diariamente. Afinal, minhas surpresas com o mundo mágico ainda não tinham terminado. Tive a sensação de que elas estavam apenas começando.

**10 de Julho, 1978**

Fui desperta por Lancelot, novamente. Ele tinha criado um estranho hábito de vir se esfregar em mim assim que acordasse. Acho que percebeu que eu levantava mais bem humorada quando desperta com carinho do que com sol na cara. E isso significava uma porção mais generosa de comida na tigela dele. A esperteza desse gato me assusta às vezes.

– Bom dia, Lance – disse, com voz rouca. Olhei para o relógio: 7h e alguns minutos. O sol já tinha saído havia algum tempo. Bati os olhos na carta aberta no criado-mudo. Sorri e a peguei. Reli pela nonagésima vez:

_Cara Lily,_

_Gostamos muito da sua carta e especialmente da sua caligrafia. Te faz parecer divertida e confiante. Seu nome também me dá a impressão de asseamento e perfumes florais, por algum motivo. Queremos te conhecer. Emme e eu marcamos um almoço 11h, dia 10, no Kirk's, que é praticamente na frente do nosso prédio (você provavelmente já sabe o endereço). Se não puder, por favor comunique por carta. _

_Tudo de bom,_

_Edith._

Aquilo era bom. Só precisava passar uma boa impressão para ser escolhida. Edith parecia meio avoada. _Elas me acham divertida_. Pulei da cama e coloquei uma grande quantidade de comida no potinho do Lancelot. Em seguida, tomei um longo banho e, depois de uma hora pensando, decidi vestir um vestido azul de saia plissada até o joelho e sapatilhas pretas. Pela nona vez na minha vida, tomei café da manhã no Florean e Fortescue.

Andei pelo Beco Diagonal, olhando as lojas, enquanto a hora não chegava. Comecei a pensar em Mary. Eu a respondi um tanto imparcialmente na carta. Não sabia se deveria tê-la procurado ou não. Embora eu não devesse me sentir culpada, não posso negar que eu me sentia, sim, mesmo que fosse só um pouquinho. Tentei afastar o pensamento quando vi Sirius Black, sozinho, entrando na loja de quadribol.

Nem por um segundo pensei em chamá-lo. Não sabia se ele se lembraria de mim. Ele, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin e James Potter eram um ano mais velhos que eu, embora os últimos dois devessem se lembrar de mim porque ambos trabalharam na monitoria de Hogwarts. Além disso também havia o pequeno fato de James Potter ter saído comigo no meu sexto ano. Foi apenas uma vez, afinal ele se formou e foi embora de Hogwarts. Acho que teríamos saído mais vezes, não fosse pela diferença de idade, eu gostava dele. Mas ele voltara a ser apenas Potter para mim depois de um tempo. Uma leve sensação de pânico se instalou no meu estômago: eu o veria no Ministério caso fosse aceita no programa de treino. Ele trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, segundo Mary, que ouvira do pai dela.

Ok, nada de ficar enjoada. Foi só uma vez e ele provavelmente nem se sentiria obrigado a falar oi. _Já faz mais de um ano_, enfiei na minha cabeça. Eu só precisava me preparar psicologicamente para rever várias pessoas da escola no Ministério. Por melhor que tenham sido meus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, agora não parecia a mesma coisa. Agora eu vivia no mundo real.

– Lil?

Pulei, assustada. Olhei para trás e uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que eu, com cabelos curtos e louros, feições e voz infantis. O grande sorriso destacava o rosa das bochechas da garota. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda fiquei muito feliz por vê-la.

– Mary! – disse, abraçando-a fortemente. – Senti sua falta.

– Eu também, Lily, me desculpe _mesmo_ por ter dito aquelas coisas idiotas – ela começou. – Sabia muito bem que eram rumores, mas eu só queria colocar a culpa em alguém.

– Foi um ano difícil pra nós duas – respondi, suspirando. – Mas são águas passadas, me conta como vão as coisas.

– As pessoas no Profeta Diário são metade incríveis, metade horríveis – ela sussurrou, chamando-me para sentar em um banco. – Não faz nem uma semana que estou trabalhando e já sei fofocas de quase todo mundo.

– Fique esperta pra ninguém te passar a perna – disse. – Quem fala mal das pessoas para você, fala mal de você para as pessoas.

– Com certeza, mas e aí, já se candidatou pra alguma coisa?

– Sim, mas é um programa de treino, nada demais – respondi. – Desculpe, Mary, mas eu tenho que ir, marquei um almoço e não posso me atrasar.

– Podemos marcar algo? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

– Claro, mando uma coruja ainda essa semana – respondi, sorrindo o mais sinceramente que pude. Desaparatei.

A rua era movimentada e eu não tinha certeza se dormiria bem por lá. Aí lembrei que era bruxa. Ri sozinha e continuei a observar. Kirk's era um bistrô meio escuro, mas movimentado. O garçom parecia muito simpático e me indicou uma mesa próxima à porta. Sentei-me e pedi uma coca. _Isso é realmente bom_. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tomava bebidas trouxa. Refrigerante parecia uma coisa muito nojenta, mas... _realmente boa._

– Lily Evans? – ouvi uma moça de cabelos castanhos e lustrosos perguntar ao garçom, com uma voz suave. – Certo, obrigada.

Ela abriu um sorriso para mim, andando na direção da minha mesa, enquanto eu levantava para cumprimentá-la. Ela era mais alta que eu e parecia ter a vida toda decidida. Uma mulher que planeja as coisas. Alguém que cuida da saúde e não bebe refrigerante.

– Prazer em conhecê-la – ela disse, elegantemente.

– O prazer é todo meu – respondi, de repente sentindo-me envergonhada pelo meu bobo vestidinho azul.

– Gin e tônica, por favor – ela disse, dirigindo-se ao garçom. Ok, ela vai beber álcool às onze horas da manhã. – Edith deve chegar em alguns minutos, ela ficou presa no trabalho.

– Mas hoje é domingo, ela trabalha nos domingos? – perguntei.

– Edith é editora junior da Little Red Books – ela disse, juntando as mãos. – Eles estão preparando uma nova tiragem de História da Magia e está dando um trabalho danado.

– Que importante! – disse, sentindo-me mais intimidada. – E você?

– Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, meu cargo oficial é "assistente" no papel, mas eu realmente trabalho na papelada dos processos chatos e insuportáveis de gente irresponsável que faz mágica no meio da rua, sem se importar com os trouxas – ela respondeu, um tanto desgostosa. – Veja só, outro dia eu tive de passar a noite no escritório porque um idiota resolveu flertar com umas garotas dando uma de ilusionista.

– Ilusionista?

– Sim, aqueles mágicos trouxas, só que ele realmente estava fazendo mágica – ela disse. – Às vezes acho que deveria existir uma matéria em Hogwarts sobre como se comportar no mundo mágico.

– Isso seria ótimo – concordei.

– Conte mais sobre você – ela pediu, sorrindo.

– Bom, tenho dezoito anos, acho que fui uma boa estudante e acho que só – disse. – E estou esperando uma carta do Ministério me dizendo se ganhei ou não a entrevista.

– Aposto que tudo vai dar certo – ela disse, ainda sorrindo. – Ah, ela chegou.

– Oi, Emme, oi, Lily! – ela disse. Edith era quase loira, quase ruiva. Muitas sardas. Do meu tamanho. Poderíamos ser primas. – Ah, outra ruiva.

– Prazer – eu disse, estendendo a mão. Ela a apertou e deu uma risadinha.

– Poderíamos ser da mesma família – ela disse, sentando-se e chamando o garçom. – O de sempre pra mim.

– Eu vou querer um número um – Emmeline falou. – Lily?

– Acho que um sete – disse.

– Ótimo.

– Desculpa a demora, pelo menos não volto pra lá amanhã – Edith sussurrou. – Adoro segunda-feira livre! Vou dormir o dia inteiro.

– Não sei o que passa pela sua cabeça – Emmeline começou. – Quer dizer, trabalha de Domingo pra não ter que trabalhar de segunda.

– Eu até que entendo – eu disse. – Eu também queria fazer duas pausas por semana: sábado e segunda.

– Ela me entende – Edith guinchou, apertando minhas bochechas. – Me sinto muito mais descansada.

– Falando em descansar, hoje é meu dia de ficar à toa – Emmeline disse, mexendo no saleiro.

– Já lavei a louça hoje de madrugada – ela respondeu, dando de ombros e recebendo a comida do garçom.

– Você e seus estranhos hábitos de virar a madrugada.

– Não são estranhos, eu só estudo pra caramba – respondeu. – Ser editora não é um caminho fácil.

– Falando nisso, Lily, a gente queria te emprestar umas literaturas sobre legislação que a Edith guarda lá em casa, sem motivo algum.

– Ótimo, obrigada mesmo – respondi. As duas pareciam bem familiarizadas uma com a outra. Eu já me sentia confortável e elas me divertiam muito. Eu e Emmeline recebemos nossos pratos e começamos a comer. Alguns minutos se passaram com as duas conversando e divagando. Eu ria muito e minhas perspectivas para a semana, para o mês e talvez até para a vida, estavam melhorando exponencialmente. Havia muito tempo que não ria daquela forma, quanto mais me sentir à vontade. E foi aí que o assunto mudou.

– Lily, vou te perguntar uma coisa e espero que não fique muito ofendida ou na defensiva, e por favor, me chame de Emme.

– Ok, Emme, pode perguntar.

– Como foi sair com James Potter?

– Quê! – eu engasguei. – Ah, eu... Saí... – meu estômago estava lutando contra vários pássaros que o bicavam vorazmente. – Ahn, isso foi há mais de um ano – foi tudo o que consegui dizer sem gaguejar.

– Emme, que pergunta é essa?! – exclamou Edith. – Mas, sério, Lily, ele é muito bom.

– É a promessa do Quartel dos Aurores – Emmelinde completou. – Ele deve ser muito interessante.

– Ele era legal – respondi. – E vocês, namoram?

– Não uma a outra, se é o que você quer saber – Edith disse, rindo. – Mesmo que pareça um pouquinho.

– Edith está noiva faz um mês – Emmeline respondeu, cortando a amiga.

– E quem é o sortudo?

– Gilbert Hawthorne, ele é australiano, veio para a Escócia para lidar com um dragão foragido ano retrasado e nos conhecemos quando eu ainda trabalhava no Profeta Diário e fiz uma matéria sobre o caso.

– É um cara muito legal – a morena completou. Quantos anos será que elas tinham? Quer dizer, noiva, já trabalhou no Profeta no ano retrasado e eu não lembrava delas em Hogwarts. – E eu não tenho namorado desde a nossa formatura.

– Falando nisso, por que você está procurando uma casa tão cedo, Lily? Quando eu me formei, ainda fiquei um tempo na casa dos meus pais.

– Bom, hm, meus pais morreram – eu respondi, fazendo o máximo possível para evitar reações de pena. O que, é claro, não foi possível. – Não fiquem assim, eu já estou bem, só preciso de um lugar pra ficar. Além disso, eu tenho uma irmã.

– E por que não fica com ela?

– Bom, nós não nos damos muito bem... – disse, sentindo que não estava fazendo favores a mim mesma. – Mas isso não é nenhum problema pra mim. – finalizei, o que deixou todo mundo em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Certo, então vamos acabar com esse climão e visitar o apartamento? – Edith perguntou, colocando dinheiro em cima da mesa. Fiz menção de pagar, mas ela não deixou. – Vamos, Lily, hoje eu pago, outro dia você paga, ok?

– Tudo bem.

Não demoramos mais do que dois minutos para alcançar o prédio. Tinha um elevador: eu raramente usava elevadores. Na verdade eu só usava durante visitas a shoppings e afins, o que não acontecia havia mais de três anos. Parecia minha primeira vez, o que era esquisito, já que eu era a nascida trouxa aqui. Havia mais três portas no nosso andar, e eu segurei minha respiração quando estava prestes a entrar.

A sala era pequena, mas confortável, com vários livros espalhados aqui e ali. Depois a cozinha, branca, desarrumada, mas limpa. Uma pequena mesa ainda tinha restos do café da manhã (provavelmente de Emme). Aí meu quarto. Quase meu quarto. Não tinha nada, mas eu já podia dizer que era pequeno. E mesmo assim era perfeito.

– Bem vinda ao seu quarto, se quiser – Emme enunciou, abrindo os braços. – E nós podemos te ajudar a comprar a mobília.

– Então estou dentro? – perguntei, juntando as mãos. – Realmente estou dentro?

– Sim, nós só precisávamos ver sua reação em relação aos objetos trouxas aqui – Edith começou, parecendo um tanto temerosa. – Sabe como é, com essa caça aos nascidos-trouxa que anda acontecendo ultimamente.

– Bom, não se preocupem, eu sou nascida-trouxa – respondi, orgulhosa. – E tenho vários vinis para ouvirmos juntas.

– Excelente! – disse Edith. – Meu pai é trouxa e Emme é considerada traidora do próprio sangue na comunidade puro-sangue, então vamos nos dar muito bem.

– Vamos começar já! – disse, Emme, pegando a minha mão, e depois o braço de Edith.

Voltamos para casa assim que eu escolhi uma cama, uma cômoda, um espelho pequeno e dois criados-mudos. Resolvi não gastar muito para estar segura caso não fosse aprovada no programa, então deixaria a decoração para depois. A esta altura eu já estava muito cansada. O relógio mostrava 16h. Fui até o Caldeirão Furado para pagar minha última diária, agradeci a todos, peguei minhas coisas (incluindo Lancelot) e fui para a minha nova casa.

Os móveis só chegariam no dia seguinte, e por isso eu dormiria no sofá. Depois de tomar banho, postar-me à frente da TV, ficar confortável e cochilar por alguns instantes, eu escutei um ruído na janela. Acordei meio zonza, demorei para ver que era uma coruja. Meu estômago se embrulhou. Saí debaixo das cobertas e andei vagarosamente até a janela. Abri, peguei a carta.

_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_A srta. foi selecionada, dentre dez candidatos, para a entrevista que tomará lugar no dia dezesseis de julho (15/07/1978) às 14h. Serão necessárias vestes bruxas. A entrevista durará, no mínimo, duas horas._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Subsecretária Sênior do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia._

**18 de Julho, 1978**

PRIMEIRO DIA DE TRABALHO, PRIMEIRO DIA DE TRABALHO!

Estava atrasada. _Merda, merda, merda_. Saí correndo do apartamento, esqueci que não tinha colocado sapatos, voltei para dentro, coloquei os sapatos, saí correndo do apartamento.

Aparatei no Átrio, completamente nervosa. Aquele provavelmente seria o primeiro dia de muitos. Eu vestia um vestido azul escuro de veludo, mangas curtas e saia na altura dos joelhos, sapatos altos de boneca, uma capa negra e cabelo em coque baixo. Assim que decidiram me contratar me deram uma folha com meus horários e material que devia trazer ao Ministério:

_Segunda-feira: 14h-18h~Legislação Mágica_

_Terça-feira:14h-16h~Comunicação Mágica: Redação, Oralidade e Leitura_

_Quarta-feira: 14-15h~Feitiços Defensivos_

_Quinta-feira: 18h-20h~Tribunais_

_Nos horários livres de aulas, os senhores atenderão aos chamados de Amelia Bones, Subsecretária Sênior do Chefe do departamento. _

_Materiais necessários: vestes bruxas, tinta e pergaminho para uso próprio e varinha._

Aquilo tudo me parecia um sonho, exceto pelas vestes bruxas. Eu não tinha nada bruxo. Saí correndo para comprar algumas roupas no final de semana. Foi uma experiência agradável, eu nunca havia feito compras tão livremente. Acho que todo mundo deveria poder fazer isso um dia.

O clima era agradável dentro do Ministério. Fui até o elevador e dei bom dia aos presentes. O número dois já estava pressionado no painel, então apenas aguardei. Várias pessoas saíram até estacionarmos no nível dois, onde eu e mais duas pessoas saímos. Encontrei meus colegas do programa parados em frente da porta de Amelia Bones, que, pelo visto, ainda não chegara. Acenei para os dois (Grant, muito alto, cabelos castanhos e Brody, um pouco mais alto do que eu e negro), que me devolveram um rápido sorriso, extinguido pela aparição de uma mulher imponente, ruiva e não muito mais velha do que nós.

– Bom dia, Evans, Grant e Brody, por favor, entrem – disse ela, abrindo a porta. – Sentem-se.

Os três sentamos nas cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

– É um prazer conhecê-los – ela começou, distribuindo copos e despejando vinho. Nós hesitamos, mas bebemos. – Deixe-me introduzir um pouco do que é este programa – ela disse, bebericando o próprio copo. – Primeiramente, os aurores vão tentar colocar nas suas cabeças que vocês não são hardcore. Isso é uma mentira. Não é porque vocês estão dentro de uma sala, com os papeis, que são menos hardcore. Na verdade, este é um trabalho extremamente divertido. Você faz decisões que afetam diretamente todo o Ministério, participa das decisões de estratégia do Quartel dos Aurores, e eles não podem fazer nada sem a sua permissão. Claro que antes disso acontecer serão necessários alguns anos de prática. Enquanto isso vocês serão apenas meus capachos.

Engoli seco e senti que meus companheiros estavam inquietos.

– Apesar de tudo eu sou muito legal, então ainda essa semana os levarei a uma sessão do tribunal – ela disse. – Estas são suas vestes oficiais, só precisam usá-las na corte. Hoje só preciso que vocês revisem esta pasta para mim (ela entregou a pasta para nós) e grifem os parágrafos que contenham a palavra "depoimento", entendido? Dividam-se como acharem melhor, preciso tomar café. Ah, preciso disso até meio dia.

Com isso ela bateu a porta e nos deixou no silêncio. A pasta era gigantesca. Pelas minhas contas, continha umas mil páginas. Aquilo levaria toda a manhã. Olhei para o relógio.

– Oito e quinze – disse, estendendo a mão para a pasta, segura nas mãos de Grant. – um terço pra cada, pode ser?

– Certo – ele disse, dividindo a pasta em três partes e passando uma para cada um. Debruçamo-nos sobre a mesa e começamos a trabalhar.

– Eu não vi vocês em Hogwarts – disse, grifando um parágrafo.

– Eu sou americano – respondeu Brody. Bem que eu notei um sotaque diferente.

– E eu terminei Hogwarts há uns quatro anos, decidi mudar de carreira – disse Grant. – Eu lembro de você, era a única ruiva da escola.

– Sim, mas isso foi até ano retrasado, uma menina até mais ruiva do que eu entrou para a escola – respondi, sorrindo. – Como são os Estados Unidos?

– Uma bagunça, vim para cá porque tem uma perseguição trouxa de negros – Brody disse, dando de ombros. – Muita gente morrendo. Prefiro ficar de fora disso, eu tenho família.

– Eles também são bruxos? – Grant perguntou.

– Os pequenos são, mas Linda é trouxa, foi realmente um choque quando ela ficou sabendo.

Todos rimos. Eu não fazia ideia do que acontecia nos Estados Unidos porque não assistia a noticiários havia muito tempo. A última coisa que eu escutei algo a respeito foi sobre a morte de um cara que chamava não-sei-o-que-King. Tenho quase certeza de que começava com M. Fiz uma nota mental para procurar sobre isso mais tarde.

As horas se passavam lentamente e eu descobri que Grant também era casado e tinha uma filha de dez meses. Senti-me extremamente nova. Eles eram bem serenos e nós nos dávamos muito bem. Desde que mudei para o novo apartamento eu nunca mais ouvi falar de política e situações de estresse no mundo bruxo – era tudo mágico, colorido e feliz quando se vivia com Emme e Edith. Pensando bem, as duas eram mais velhas do que eu. Será que minha idade mental é muito maior do que a das pessoas da minha idade? Eu não consigo fazer (ou manter, no caso de Mary) amizades saudáveis nas quais eu não me sentia intimidada? Talvez eu precise de um psicólogo. Será que existem psicólogos no St. Mungo's? Quer dizer, psicologia não funciona se você mente para o seu terapeuta. E eu teria de mentir sobre muita coisa caso frequentasse um consultório trouxa.

Pra falar a verdade, eu não poderia gastar dinheiro com isso nem se existissem psicólogos bruxos. Talvez eu devesse falar com o meu reflexo, pareceu funcionar muito bem no Caldeirão Furado.

Que estante cheia. _Filosofia Bruxa: a busca pelo poder_. Deve ser o maior livro que eu já vi na vida. Provavelmente custa mais do que meu aluguel. Mais do que vários alugueis. Não parece muito interessante, de qualquer maneira. Ok, foco.

Finalmente terminei minha parte e resolvi revisar. Ainda faltava uma hora para Bones voltar à sala e eu queria que meu trabalho fosse exemplar. Não deu tempo de chegar nem no final da primeira metade.

– Terminaram? Ótimo! – ela disse, com voz energética. – Agora podem ir almoçar e estejam na pequena sala no final do corredor a tempo da sua primeira aula.

Todos respondemos que sim, audivelmente, e seguimos para o almoço. Meu estômago roncava. Chegamos na cafeteria. Não havia muita gente por lá. Comemos conversando e eu fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas assustadoras.

– Vocês leram o Profeta Diário de hoje? – perguntou Brody, sério. Meneamos a cabeça. – Caroline Ferret foi encontrada morta dentro de casa.

– Já têm algum suspeito? – perguntei, assustada.

– Não dizem nada por aqui, mas vocês não escutaram o que os aurores disseram enquanto estávamos parados na porta da chefe?

– Na verdade, não, eu cheguei depois de vocês, lembra?

– Sim – ele respondeu, chocalhando a cabeça. – Mas eles disseram que ela era nascida-trouxa.

– E que tinha uma marca em cima da casa, no céu – continuou Grant, com sotaque arrastado.

– Não me parece muito bom – eu disse, enfiando o garfo na boca.

Fiquei tensa até o final do almoço. Os dois não sabiam que eu era nascida-trouxa, e talvez não teriam me contado caso soubessem. Mas é melhor se eu souber, tentei colocar na minha cabeça. _Preciso tomar mais cuidado_. Aquele era o primeiro ataque confirmado e noticiado pelo jornal. Antes de sair da escola eu já tinha ouvido falar dele. De Voldemort. Mas tudo o que sabíamos era que ele era perigoso. Nenhum professor tomou partido e comentou sobre isso, nem Dumbledore. Mas eu tinha a impressão de que ele queria ganhar o máximo tempo possível de ignorância sobre aquele nome. Uma vez ele disse em um discurso que o medo do nome só faz aumentar o medo da própria coisa. Não exatamente nessas palavras. Na verdade eu não lembro nem se foi ele quem disse isso. Mas acho que funciona pra essa situação.

Finalizado o almoço, voltamos para o nível dois e aguardamos na salinha. Era pequena e tinha uma mesa circular com algumas cadeiras em volta. Não tinha janelas e era iluminada por várias velas. Estava abarrotada de livros. Foi nesse dia que eu descobri minha alergia a ácaros e pó. Também foi nesse dia que criei uma grande dose de respeito pela Madame Pince, que conseguia manter a biblioteca limpinha e frequentável.

– Boa tarde – disse Bones, entrando de repente na sala. – A aula de hoje será escrever um trabalho sobre o código legislativo de Azkaban. O livro deve estar aqui em algum lugar. Quero que foquem nos dementadores. Existe uma lei em particular que regulamenta a participação dele como guardas na prisão. Quero uma crítica completa disso. Não me interessa se você é a favor ou contra, me interessa que vocês tenham uma opinião e conheçam bem a legislação. Isso é extremamente importante pois daqui uns meses nós visitaremos a prisão para colher depoimentos e eu escolherei um de vocês para fazê-lo. Quero os trabalhos prontos na minha mesa às dezoito horas.

Assim que ela saiu da sala nós corremos desesperados para as estantes. Não, não estava organizado em ordem alfabética. Grant achou o primeiro exemplar, eu o segundo e Brody o terceiro. Começamos a ler e escrever um rascunho simultaneamente. Era muito difícil. Aquele código fora escrito havia uns trezentos anos, o inglês era arcaico. Por que não havia mais praticidade nesses livros legislativos? Quer dizer, até parece que alguém decoraria aquelas leis e não precisava mais checar o livro de vez em quando. Para mim aquilo era impossível. O dia foi seguindo lentamente, embora parecesse que estávamos parados no tempo.

Terminamos o trabalho com as mãos latejando. A direita pela escrita, a esquerda por segurar o livro. Eu provavelmente teria de colocá-las no gelo. O expediente havia terminado.

– Boa noite e até amanhã! – disse Bones, feliz, com os pergaminhos nas mãos. – Durmam enquanto podem.

Aquela última frase me deixou apreensiva. _Hardcore_. Sim, hardcore foi a primeira coisa que se passou na minha cabeça. Tudo o que eu queria era um longo banho, comida rápida (aqui eu estava torcendo para haver algo pronto em casa) e minha cama nova. Seguimos todos juntos para o elevador.

– Que dia longo – reclamou Brody, suspirando. – Minha mão direita está travada, acho que terei de ir até o St. Mungo's.

– Pelo menos a sua é só a direita – eu disse, olhando para as minhas, pesarosa.

_Ping!_ O elevador chegou. Levanto os olhos e encontro James Potter, parado na minha frente. Eu tinha que cumprimentá-lo. Potter? James? Do que eu o chamaria?

– Com licença, Evans – ele disse. O seu corpo roçou no meu quando ele saiu do elevador e meus sentidos se aguçaram. Ele não cheirava a perfume, como quando saímos pela primeira e única vez. Ele parecia um tanto suado, na verdade. E seu rosto tinha um corte recente. Ele não sorriu para mim. Ele me chamou pelo sobrenome.

Evans? Bom, isso resolvia tudo. O _status_ do nosso relacionamento era, obviamente, de ex-colegas de escola. Nem isso. Nós não estudávamos na mesma série. Meu rosto ainda estava quente quando o elevador começou a subir. Grant e Brody começaram a rir baixinho.

– Que foi? – perguntei, incisiva.

– Ele te chutou, né? – Grant perguntou, ainda rindo. Eu abri a boca, indignada. – Bom, Evans, você não podia ter ficado mais vermelha.

– Pra sua informação, não, ele não me chutou – eu respondi, ainda indignada. – Nós saímos há muito tempo. E eu não estava vermelha.

Aquilo era uma mentira enorme. Obviamente eu estava vermelha. Minhas orelhas ainda queimavam e eu decidi começar a usar base e corretivo. Não daria para viver sem maquiagem trabalhando no mesmo andar de James Potter. Até eu acostumar com sua presença, levaria tempo. O elevador parou no Átrio e todos saíram.

– Boa noite – eu disse, mais calma. – Até amanhã.

Os dois responderam e desaparataram. Eu respirei fundo e os imitei. Cheguei em casa exausta. Lancelot parecia bravo por eu não ter lhe dado atenção alguma durante o dia, mas passou depois de eu depositar uma grande quantidade de ração em seu pote. Fiz conforme prometido: tomei um longo banho e me deitei na cama. Lancelot me seguiu. Ainda eram oito horas da noite e eu já estava pronta para dormir. Fazer o quê. Era cansativo. Esse programa era cansativo, mas manteve minha mente longe das coisas horríveis da minha vida por tempo o suficiente para eu me sentir aliviada. Além disso, eu realmente gostei de saber sobre Azkaban. E não, eu não concordava com os dementadores na prisão. Nunca vira um de perto, mas tinha certeza de que eram criaturas horríveis. E ninguém merece um destino tão cruel quanto ter sua alma roubada. Ninguém merece viver sem felicidade alguma. A tristeza era muito triste.


	2. A primeira reunião

**05 de Agosto, 1978**

Levantei preguiçosamente. Olhei para o meu relógio no criado-mudo: 05h31. Sim, já era hora de acordar. E eu precisava tomar café em casa, já que a cafeteria não abre antes das 8h. Era quinta-feira e minha primeira sessão do tribunal aconteceria naquele dia. No meu primeiro dia de trabalho Bones chegara a mencionar que iríamos visitar o tribunal e havia esquecido. Não sabia se dessa vez seria diferente, mas eu estava animada. Saí do banho e vesti calças, botas e blusa pretas, minha capa de costume. Comi um bolo de frutas rapidamente e consegui chegar no Ministério às 06h30. Grant e Brody já me esperavam na sala da chefe.

– Ela nos deixou um bilhete dizendo para checarmos a papelada e destruirmos o que não presta – Grant disse, suspirando. – Como eu amo meu trabalho.

– Ah, ela deixou esse aqui pra você – Brody disse, me entregando um post-it.

_Evans, quero que vá tomar notas da reunião dos aurores que acontecerá hoje às 9h. Quero tudo detalhado e passo para pegar ao meio-dia. _

– Então é hoje que você vai encontrar o Pottinho – ele disse, fazendo voz fina.

– Cala a boca – eu disse, me jogando na cadeira mais próxima. Comecei a verificar os papeis, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Sim, era hoje que eu encontraria James Potter. Durante as últimas semanas o nosso relacionamento baseou-se em cumprimentos breves quando nos víamos nos corredores, elevadores e cafeteria. Hoje eu teria de me sentar à mesa com ele. E escutá-lo falar por vários minutos. Meu estômago começou a revirar e o pouco que tinha nele voltava à minha garganta. Não tinha motivo algum para ficar nervosa. Nós não tínhamos mais nada. Não tinha certeza nem de que tivemos algo algum dia. Eu estava sendo muito boba.

Até às 9h eu consegui acalmar meus nervos e me despedi dos meus colegas. Entrei na sala que me indicaram e algumas pessoas já estavam presentes. Nenhuma que eu conhecesse. Ah, Frank e Alice Longbottom entraram. Eles fizeram parte do time de quadribol de Hogwarts, mas se formaram em 74. Provavelmente já eram aurores de verdade. Alguns homens entraram e logo atrás deles, James Potter. Todos riam muito. Potter cumprimentou Alice com um beijo no rosto e Frank com um grande abraço.

– Muito bem, onde está a Bones? – um senhor que parecia um tanto maluco perguntou. Tentei não olhar, mas ele tinha um olho muito maior que o outro, que girava sem parar e era azul demais. Um azul elétrico.

– Ah, ela não pode vir, então me mandou, senhor – eu respondi, temerosa. Aquele cara me botava medo. Ele tinha várias cicatrizes e abriu um sorriso perverso.

– Ótimo – ele disse, acenando para todos se organizarem. – Precisamos pegar Mulciber. Quando tiverem uma estratégia que não cheire à titica, venham me procurar.

Com isso, ele bateu a porta com força e se dirigiu ao Quartel. Engoli seco e escrevi: _Estratégias para a captura de Mulciber_.

– Quem quer cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Frank, tirando as garrafas do armário e distribuindo junto de sua esposa. Quando ela entregou a minha, sorriu e piscou. Respirei fundo e tentei assimilar o que estava acontecendo. – Muito bem, Alice e eu fomos encarregados da tarefa, então preparamos alguns tópicos pra discutirmos.

– Primeiramente – começou Alice, pegando um papel. Preparei-me para escrever. – Ele quase arrancou a cabeça de James da última vez, então tomem cuidado com as de vocês.

Todos riram um pouco. Não me atrevi.

A reunião seguiu agitada. Muitas pessoas se alteravam e não concordavam com algumas decisões. Gastei muito pergaminho registrando tudo. Potter não disse muita coisa, ao contrário do que imaginei. Finalmente, depois de umas duas horas, ela acabou e as pessoas foram saindo aos poucos. Sobramos eu, Potter, Frank, Alice e uma moça que se chamava Marlene McKinnon. Eu me preparei para sair mas fui interrompida.

– Por favor, fique – Alice disse, gentilmente. Sentou-se ao meu lado. Senti-me como meu tio Gordon no dia em que a família fez uma intervenção contra os hábitos de bebida dele. – Nós precisamos conversar.

Frank e Marlene pareciam inquietos.

– Lily, lembro muito bem de você – Alice começou, sorridente. – E por isso preciso te avisar de algumas coisas.

– Também lembro de vocês – eu disse, baixinho, querendo corresponder à primeira frase. – Tem algum problema?

– Sim, o problema é que o Ministério foi infiltrado – Frank disse, de voz grossa. – E você é...

– Nascida-trouxa – Potter resmungou, olhando para o chão.

– Sim – disse Alice. – E nós queremos que tome cuidado.

– E-eu tomo cuidado – eu disse. – Quer dizer, desde que ouvi aquela notícia sobre a Caroline Ferret.

– Você sabe sobre isso? – Marlene perguntou, alarmada.

– Bom, eu trabalho no escritório ao lado do seu – eu retruquei, sentindo-me um pouco na defensiva. – Vocês falam alto às vezes.

– E mais uma coisa – Frank começou, voltando a inquietar-se. – Nós queremos te convidar para uma reunião que vai acontecer hoje às sete horas.

– Do Quartel? – perguntei, confusa. – Eu não posso presenciar as reuniões sem a chefe ter...

– Da Ordem da Fênix – Potter me interrompeu, sentando-se à minha frente. – É um grupo secreto que trabalha contra as Artes das Trevas.

Eu senti um peso no estômago e ao mesmo tempo uma agitação em todos os meus membros.

– O que, obviamente, é muito perigoso, então gostaríamos de uma resposta assim que possível – disse Alice.

– Não precisa ser hoje – disse Marlene. – Fazemos outras reuniões, caso você decida depois.

– Mas eu aceito – eu disse, rapidamente. – Como faço pra comparecer à reunião?

Vi Potter esboçar um sorriso e olhar para Frank como se dissesse "_eu avisei_". Alice sorriu abertamente e me explicou que todos nos encontraríamos no Átrio para uma aparatação conjunta. Ela me levaria até lá e não seria seguro falar onde era em voz alta. Despedi-me de todos com um aceno rápido e percebi que Potter ainda sorria. Voltei para o escritório da chefe e relatei uma experiência chata e entediante para meus colegas. Pelo que eu sabia algum deles poderia facilmente ser um infiltrado.

O dia seguiu chato. Como sempre, tivemos de organizar pastas, grifar arquivos, destruir folhas desnecessárias. Meu coração acelerava cada vez que eu percebia uma hora passar. Lentamente as 19h se aproximavam. Às 18h Grant e Brody foram embora. Obviamente não iríamos a nenhuma sessão de tribunal. Terminei de limpar o escritório e postei-me no Átrio, no local combinado. Depois de uns quinze minutos Potter aproximou-se sozinho. Eu sorri inutilmente e o cumprimentei com um aceno. Ele correspondeu com um balanço da cabeça.

– Frank disse que se não chegassem até as sete, eu teria de levar você até lá – ele explicou, cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na parede. Eu assenti e permaneci em silêncio. – Como foi o final do sétimo ano?

Ele obviamente só estava arranjando assunto para evitar constrangimentos. Ok, eu posso suportar isso por quinze minutos.

– Foi tranquilo – respondi, mexendo no cabelo. – Nada de mais. Como é a Academia de Aurores?

– Nada tranquila, mas divertida – ele respondeu. O silêncio reinou. Era mais confortável e absurdamente incômodo ao mesmo tempo. – Bom, temos de ir.

– Como fazemos isso?

– Você tem que segurar o meu braço – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Eu enrubesci no mesmo instante. Hesitante, coloquei minha mão no braço dele e me senti como se me espremessem através de um canudo. Em questão de um segundo eu estava no meio de uma floresta muito escura e silenciosa. Percebi que não tinha soltado o braço dele e larguei imediatamente, ainda sentindo minhas orelhas queimando. Ele respirava alto. – Acho melhor você se segurar em mim até atingirmos a casa.

O sussurro dele ecoou pela clareira. Eu obedeci, procurando a sua mão. Estranhamente entrelaçamos os dedos. Senti um nó na boca do estômago. Eu certamente sofreria de severas dores de barriga mais tarde. Uma garota só aguenta certo nível de ácido gástrico. Fui guiada por meia hora através da floresta escura, na qual minha única referência era a claridade da lua. Minha barriga começou a roncar alto. Por mais que eu tentasse inibir os sons, eles apareciam de vez em quando. Não sabia se ele conseguia ouvi-los. De repente Potter bateu de cara em uma parede que estava muito bem camuflada.

– Nunca consigo calcular quando já chegamos – ele resmungou, parecendo envergonhado. Demos a volta e achamos a porta. Assim que foi aberta, uma onda de calor nos atingiu e finalmente conseguíamos enxergar algo. – Acho que por enquanto somos só nós.

Eu assenti e continuei a explorar o _hall_ com os olhos. Fui guiada para a sala, ainda pela mão (eu simplesmente esqueço que estou de mãos dadas com James Potter às vezes). Ele me deixou sentada no sofá e seguiu para o que parecia a cozinha. Não era uma casa grande. No mínimo era confortável. Várias poltronas estavam espalhadas pela sala, em volta da lareira. Parecia meio desarrumada, como se alguém vivesse nela. Essa Ordem da Fênix devia existir havia algum tempo. Comecei a refletir sobre o porquê de eu ter aceitado o convite logo de cara. Afinal, eu nem sabia quem era o idealizador do negócio, nem quem participava, o que faziam e como faziam. Eu só sabia o objetivo. Tentei reunir coragem para saciar minhas dúvidas mas resolvi esperar. Se eu estivesse prestes a presenciar uma seita maligna a qual me sacrificaria em nome de algum deus obscuro, meu alarme tocaria. Meu alarme não estava tocando agora.

Olhei para um relógio na parede. 19H15. Um chiado de chaleira começou a soar na cozinha.

– Chá – anunciou Potter, da porta da cozinha, balançando uma xícara vazia na mão. Por que não, certo? Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha, sentei-me à mesa, esperando-o. O cômodo era escuro, as únicas fontes de luz disponíveis eram o fogão e uma pequena lâmpada no canto em cima do balcão. Os óculos dele refletiam a luz amarelada e eu não conseguia ver seus olhos. – Imagino que você conseguiria me dizer se essa erva é venenosa ou não.

O pote estava na minha frente e só dizia "_Tea_" com uma letra rústica. Podia ter sido escrito com carvão.

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque está no armário faz muito tempo e ninguém tem coragem de perguntar ao Professor Dumbledore – ele explicou. – E você é boa com Poções, certo?

– Certo – eu repliquei, abrindo o pote. – É camomila.

Ele agradeceu com a cabeça e pegou o pote. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, estávamos os dois com xícaras cheias de chá, bebericando-as.

– Sinto muito pelo seu pai – ele disse, de repente. – Foi inesperado.

– Na verdade foi bem esperado – eu repliquei, suspirando. – Ele esteve doente desde que minha mãe morreu.

– Você está bem?

Por que de repente ele resolveu se importar comigo, mesmo? Até agora há pouco era simplesmente "Com licença, Evans" e tchau tchau. Eu assenti com a cabeça para tentar despistá-lo do assunto. Será que iam demorar muito para chegar?

– Que horas a reunião começa? – perguntei, olhando para o relógio novamente.

– Às dez – ele respondeu. – Nós costumamos vir cedo, Alice, Frank e eu.

– E Marlene? – eu perguntei sem saber exatamente por que estava perguntando.

– Ela é nova, só gosta de pagar uma de veterana – disse, dando uma risada irônica. – Você aprende a gostar dela em pouco tempo.

– Entendi – eu disse. – E o que você, Frank e Alice costumam fazer três horas antes das reuniões?

– Normalmente nós discutimos algumas ideias – respondeu. – E Marlene escutou nossos planos ontem e pediu para vir.

Assenti mais uma vez.

– Eu provavelmente deveria esperar o resto pra te dizer isso, mas já que vão demorar umas duas horas, acho justo te tirar da angústia – ele disse, apoiando o rosto na mesa. Eu depositei minha xícara no píres e sentei-me ereta na cadeira. – A Ordem da Fênix é uma organização criada pelo Prof. Dumbledore. Ela tem sido vital para o combate de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

– Comensais? – perguntei, sentindo uma brisa fria vinda da janela.

– Voldemort está criando seu exército particular – ele continuou, assentindo. – Cada dia que passa, mais pessoas aderem à causa dele.

– Mas como combater algo assim? – indaguei, interessada.

– Bom, nós, principalmente, espalhamos a palavra de que há uma resistência e evitamos que o nome dele ganhe poder – ele respondeu. – Infelizmente, a segunda anda difícil de concretizar.

– Todos já conhecem Voldemort – eu disse, com um rápido aceno com a mão. – E todos têm medo dele.

– Exatamente – ele disse. – Somos umas vinte pessoas, oficialmente. Temos colaboradores por fora, também.

– E por que eu?

– Aí que está – ele disse, sorrindo. – Você é uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que eu conheço. Quando sugeri seu nome para o Prof. Dumbledore, ele nem hesitou.

Engoli seco. Aquilo me atingiu com força. Precisei de um momento antes de recuperar minha plena respiração.

– E o que eu faria pra ajudar? – perguntei, ainda tentando respirar normalmente.

– Nada muito perigoso, por enquanto – ele disse, mexendo no chá com a colher. – Mas assim que você descobrir como as coisas funcionam, na prática, tudo pode ficar um pouco mais arriscado. Ultimamente temos enfrentado coisas piores do que o esperado.

– Mulciber?

– E isso é só a ponta do iceberg – ele disse, inalando uma grande porção de ar. – Ele liderou um ataque a trouxas que tinham acabado de descobrir uma bruxa na família.

A pequena bruxa tinha onze anos. À menção daquilo, eu senti um soluço na garganta. Talvez tenha sido o susto, a surpresa. Agora eu soluçava audivelmente, por mais que eu tentasse parar. _Hic._ Ah, pelo amor de Deus, recupere-se, mulher. _Hic_.

– Potter – eu comecei. -, quer dizer, James.

– Hm? – ele parecia confuso. Eu não o chamava pelo primeiro nome havia alguns meses.

– Você, _hic_, acha – continuei. -, _hic_, que eles podem vir atrás de mim?

Ele franziu o cenho. Nosso silêncio continuou intacto, exceto pela brisa noturna que se esgueirava para dentro através das frestas das janelas rústicas de toda a casa. Ele limpou a garganta, ainda com faces tensas. Era tão ruim assim, então? Evitando levantar os olhos, ele abriu a boca e ficou parado por um tempo antes de se pronunciar.

– Sim, acho que sim – ele respondeu, ainda não olhando para mim.

Ainda soluçante, murchei na cadeira. Sabe quando você tenta negar que algo ruim está acontecendo e, de repente, vem alguém e te tira dessa ilusão? Foi essa a sensação. Como se eu estivesse aberto as cortinas para o mundo, e ele era horrível. Eu era uma nascida-trouxa, uma das únicas da minha idade. _Sangue-ruim_, ouvi uma voz conhecida sussurrar no meu ouvido. Afastei o pensamento como se ele fosse uma mosca. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando absorver a informação. Aquilo significaria que eu precisaria de muito mais cuidado do que uma pessoa normal. Eu não gostaria de por a vida de Emme e Edith em risco. Talvez eu devesse me mudar logo.

– Nada de ruim vai acontecer – Tomei um susto. Agora ele estava ao meu lado, fitando-me, enquanto eu fitava a parede à frente. – Lily, ouça, nada vai te acontecer.

– Essa conversa está tomando proporções esquisitas – eu disse, rindo um pouco. – Quer dizer, quando você acha que as coisas começaram a dar certo, vem uma notícia assim.

– Desculpe – ele disse, passando a mão pelo rosto, como se tivesse feito algo estúpido.

– James, a culpa não é sua – eu disse, tocando seu joelho. – A estupidez foi minha, eu deveria ter visto isso acontecendo.

– Não, não é estupidez – ele rebateu, olhando para minha mão. – É esperança.

– Pode ser – eu disse, sorrindo. – Você está certo.

– Raramente não estou – ele disse isso estufando o peito pomposamente, o que me fez rir. Senti sua mão na minha e, de repente, estávamos em pé. – Vamos para a sala. Colocar algo pra tocar no gramofone.

– Eu nunca vi um desses – disse, recuperando minhas forças, quando me encontrei parada à frente do aparelho enorme. – Em casa só tínhamos uma vitrola pequena.

– Deve ser muito melhor – ele falou, colocando um disco e dando corda. – Mas a vida é para ser vivida com estilo.

– Isso que é estilo – eu disse, ao ouvir uma melodia animada. – Tenho a sensação de que minha avó ouvia essa música nas suas noites por Londres, ela era bem rebelde.

– Somos parecidos, sua avó e eu – o ouvi dizer. – Talvez devesse nos apresentar qualquer dia desses.

– Claro, por que não? – eu respondi, rindo. – Não sabia que você gostava de mulheres maduras.

– Meu gosto para mulheres é bem específico – ele disse. Estendendo a mão, ele continuou: – Felizmente você se encaixa nele, então vamos dançar.

Ri alto e peguei sua mão. Havia visto casais dançando ao som desse tipo de música apenas na televisão. Não fazia ideia de como dançaria aquilo. James começou a me conduzir, mas também não era proficiente na área, vamos dizer assim. A cada passo que dávamos, soltávamos uma risada. Ele me girou, eu o girei, tropeçamos e recomeçamos a dança. Já era a segunda vez que virávamos o disco quando Sirius Black adentrou a casa.

– Ah, Charleston, nunca me decepciona – ele suspirou, deixando o casaco no cabideiro próximo à porta. – É um prazer revê-la, Lady Evans.

– A você também, Sir Black – respondi, com uma mesura debochadamente profunda.

James abraçou o amigo como se não o visse há tempo o suficiente para sentir muitas saudades. Quando ambos finalmente se soltaram, eu abaixei o volume do gramofone e sentei-me na poltrona. Estava um pouco envergonhada. Aquele fora um momento íntimo, mas não havia nada para me deixar envergonhada. Aquela era uma noite muito confusa.

– Padfoot, como foi de viagem? – James perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de whiskey e despejando sobre algumas pedrinhas de gelo conjuradas em dois copos. – Quer? – ele perguntou, dirigindo-se a mim. Respondi que não, com a cabeça. Ele ofereceu o segundo copo a Black, que bebericou um pouco antes de responder.

– Bem, depois quero que você dê uma volta nela – ele disse, sorrindo apaixonadamente. Provavelmente era alguma vassoura extra-especial. Psh, garotos. – O som é incrível, e é incrivelmente mais confortável do que as maneiras convencionais de se viajar.

– Obviamente, ela é macia, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer – ele respondeu. – Qual o nome dela?

Ok, eles estavam falando do quê? Realmente espero que não estejam discutindo mulheres na minha frente.

– Val – ele disse, orgulhoso. – De Valentina.

– Um lindo nome – James comentou, com olhos desfocados. – Quero experimentar mais tarde.

– Hoje ela já foi descansar, mas amanhã, à luz do sol para que você a veja melhor as suas curvas.

Os dois concordaram, sonhadoramente.

– Eu, sinceramente, espero que Valentina não seja uma garota – me pronunciei, num surto de coragem feminista.

– Garota? – Black indagou, confuso. – Como assim?

– Lily, Valentina é a moto nova do Sirius – James disse, tentando remediar a situação.

– Ah, Merlin, curvas, macia... que mente suja, Evans – Black exclamou, sorrindo. – E eu achando que o pervertido aqui era o Prongs.

– Não vamos nos precipitar, eu sou um tanto pervertido – James retrucou, sentando-se, rindo. – De qualquer forma, Padfoot aqui esteve viajando pelos Alpes nos últimos meses.

– Sim, pela Ordem – ele sentiu a necessidade de acrescentar. – Na verdade eu estive procurando traços de gigantes por lá.

– Oh, isso me parece interessante – eu comentei. – E você achou algo?

– Sim, mas Dumbledore me deu expressas ordens para que não interferisse em nada – ele disse, dando os ombros. – Ele só queria saber a localização, ninguém mais sabe exatamente onde eles vivem ultimamente.

– Imagino que não, com bruxos caçadores e coisas do tipo – eu disse, arrumando meu cabelo, que havia se desmanchado durante a dança. – Bom, perto disso tudo o que eu fizer no meu trabalho vai parecer muito chato.

– Às vezes chato é bom – Black disse, esvaziando o copo.

– Estou ouvindo isso? – James perguntou, colocando a mão na orelha. – Padfoot, você está amolecendo.

– Você não diria a mesma coisa se tivesse de passar dois meses escondido em cavernas, sem poder fazer nada quando Comensais aparecessem do além, na mesma missão que você – ele rebateu ferozmente. – Um banho faz toda a diferença do mundo, de vez em quando.

– Um pouco de ação também – eu disse, suspirando, pensando em todo o trabalho que eu teria na outra semana. – Acho que vou querer um pouco disso.

Levantei-me e coloquei um pouco da bebida para mim. Experimentei sem que os dois tivessem chance de me observar. Era quente e gelado ao mesmo tempo, amargo, queimava, mas descia bem pela garganta. Minha respiração ficou um pouco ofegante, mas fora isso, sem efeitos colaterais. Preenchi o copo até cobrir as pedras de gelo e voltei a me sentar. Agora James e Sirius estavam na segunda rodada. James vestia uma camisa desleixada, jaqueta, calça jeans e botas marrons de cadarços, seus óculos estavam tortos e ele ria desinibidamente. Sirius tinha seus cabelos atrapalhando os olhos e um sorriso idiota na cara. Senti vontade de dar risada.

– Ah, esse deve ser Frank – James disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Já não era sem tempo.

Frank, Alice, Marlene, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Hagrid e Prof. Dumbledore entraram juntos. Foi a primeira vez que vi Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts. Senti-me de volta à escola, a sensação de nostalgia era infectante. Ver todas aquelas pessoas me encheu de felicidade. Remus e Hagrid, principalmente, foram grandes amigos meus durante os anos escolares. Mal havia me despedido do meio-gigante e já sentira saudades imensas.

– Lily! – o ouvi dizer, vindo ao meu encontro. – James!

– Escrevi para você semana passada, Hagrid – eu disse, abraçando-o, tentando não me importar com as grandes e fortes patadas que recebia nas costas durante o ato. – Senti saudades.

– A coruja chegou ontem – ele disse. – Eu escrevi uma resposta mas não enviei, se soubesse que você vinha, teria trazido comigo.

– Você pode me falar a resposta pessoalmente, agora – eu disse, querendo rir, mas me segurando. – É bem melhor assim.

– Huh, certo, certo – ele disse, batendo na testa com a mão. – Queria que você pudesse ver, tem uma ninhada nova de unicórnios na Floresta, eles são uma maravilha.

Eu sorri, imaginando os unicórnios. Hagrid se virou para falar com James sobre explosivins. Sentei-me ao lado de Remus para conversarmos. Ele não parecia muito disposto, tinha vários cortes no rosto e nas mãos. Ele se virou para encontrar meu olhar e sorriu tristemente.

– Tudo bem por aí? – perguntei, com voz fraca.

– Nada com o que se preocupar – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Como vai a vida? Ouvi falar que você está no Ministério.

– Quem te contou? – indaguei, rindo um pouco. Quando ele permaneceu em silêncio por mais de dois segundos, eu resolvi esquecer a pergunta. – Sim, agora eu trabalho para Amelia Bones.

– Ela é gente boa – ele resmungou, olhando para a lareira.

– E você? Como vai?

– Um pouco cansado – ele respondeu, coçando os cabelos. – Mas já estive pior.

– Devo me preocupar? – perguntei, sentindo-me impotente.

– Não, claro que não – ele disse, sorrindo e se levantando. – Não com os amigos que eu tenho, pelo menos.

Eu sorri, supondo que ele estivesse falando de Sirius, Peter e James. Sim, os quatro nunca se separavam na escola. Devia ser um mundo totalmente diferente para Remus não ter os três por perto tão frequentemente. Suspirei. Senti uma vontade gritante de voltar para Hogwarts, quando as coisas eram tão mais simples e minhas únicas preocupações eram estudar e tentar não me perder no castelo. Ele pareceu perdido nos próprios pensamentos e eu resolvi não interromper. Mantive minha boca fechada enquanto ouvia as conversas. Regulus Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius, andava envolvido nas Artes das Trevas. Alice adotou um cachorro. A vida social de Marlene era agitada. Peguei outro copo de whiskey.

– Boa noite, Lily – ouvi uma voz conhecida dizer. – Creio que James já tenha esclarecido tudo.

– Prof. Dumbledore! – disse, surpresa. – Ah, sim, ele me explicou bastante.

– Ótimo – ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Imagino que esteja feliz com a sua escolha de carreira.

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Dumbledore. Conversando. Sobre assuntos mundanos.

– Acho que sim – respondi, coçando a bochecha. – Imagino que o senhor esteja feliz com a sua escolha de carreira.

Ele riu, como se estivesse surpreso pela constatação. Eu fiz Dumbledore rir.

– Imagino que sim.

Quando o relógio bateu meia noite, Dumbledore aceitou a derrota e teve de começar a reunião apenas com os que estavam presente. Todos estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha. Depois de algum tempo, a reunião iniciou.

– Eles têm algo grande preparado – Sirius Black disse, em meio ao monte de vozes. – Eu ouvi um deles dizendo algo sobre ganhar visibilidade.

– Temo que seja verdade – Dumbledore disse, juntando as pontas dos dedos. – Voldemort tem o medo como sua maior arma, é apenas lógico que esperemos por algo grande.

– Algo em Londres? – James sugeriu. – Todos sabemos que falta pouco para os trouxas começarem a sentir a guerra.

– Negativo – retruquei. – Ele não quer que os trouxas saibam de sua existência.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou.

– Pra ele os trouxas são ratinhos que não fazem e nem devem fazer a menor ideia do que está acontecendo, o importante é se impor na comunidade bruxa e purificar a raça – finalmente verbalizei o que havia pensado há um tempo.

– Positivo – Dumbledore disse, sorrindo. – Embora em algum momento mais distante, acredito que o discurso mude.

– Mas precisamos focar no agora – Marlene disse, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

– A nossa prioridade é descobrir mais – Sirius disse, concordando.

– A melhor maneira de fazer isso é continuar com o plano anterior – James disse e Frank assentiu com a cabeça. – Já sabemos que Trivia é infiltrado, talvez consigamos mais durante esse mês.

– De qualquer forma, não acho que eles vão agir tão logo, isso vai nos ganhar tempo – Alice comentou, enquanto roía uma unha. – Já riscamos vários suspeitos, suponho que confirmaremos algum antes de algo acontecer.

– Enquanto isso nós vamos cercar Trivia – Frank disse, apoiado por Marlene, James e Alice. – Extrair o máximo que pudermos.

– E como vocês vão fazer isso? – indaguei, pensativa.

– Indigo sempre nos avisa quando ele sai pra fazer alguma coisa – Alice disse, sorrindo. – E aí James, normalmente, vai atrás dele.

– Ele nunca foi pego, não faço ideia do porquê – Frank disse, chocalhando a cabeça.

– Vocês o subestimam – Remus disse, rindo pra si mesmo. Pensei sentir ondas de piada interna emanando dos quatro.

– De qualquer forma – continuou Alice. -, ele já conseguiu várias coisas, como o próximo ataque, que por acaso ocorrerá mês que vem.

– Eles estão realmente concentrados nos gigantes – Sirius disse, pesaroso.

– O que me faz pensar se Trivia é um Comensal importante – James se pronunciou. – Eu nunca ouvi uma palavra sobre gigantes, duvido que Voldemort tenha confidenciado esse segredo a todos.

– Muito bem – Dumbledore disse, levantando-se. – Por favor, continuem, mas preciso estar de volta a Hogwarts para resolver problemas pendentes, e antes disso, Remus, se você puder me acompanhar ao segundo andar.

– Claro, professor – Remus resmungou, apressando-se para alcançar o passo de Dumbledore.

– Boa noite a todos – o diretor desejou. -, e seja bem-vinda, Lily, confio a todos a tarefa de fazê-la se sentir confortável.

– Obrigada, professor – eu disse, envergonhada.

Assim ele desapareceu da cozinha, junto de Remus. Fiquei instigada mas resolvi não pedir opiniões sobre qual seria o motivo daquilo, já que se Dumbledore quis vê-lo a sós, obviamente era um assunto secreto. Peter aproveitou para pegar cervejas amanteigadas (a mando de Sirius) e me lembrou de sua presença na casa. _Ele nunca foi de falar muito_, pensei. Comecei a beber da minha garrafa.

– Muito bem – Frank recomeçou a falar. – Eu acharia interessante se nós déssemos uma primeira tarefa para Lily.

– Você é a nossa primeira representante na corte – Alice disse, como se estivesse orgulhosa de mim. – Nós realmente apreciaríamos se você fizesse um relatório de tudo o que acontece nos julgamentos.

– Tudo? – perguntei, duvidando. Minha mente começava a ficar embaralhada por causa da bebida. – Quer dizer, a única pessoa que pode usar uma pena de repetição rápida é o redator, se eu fosse pega, me expulsariam do programa. E eu seria pega.

– Tudo que você achar estranho, fora de lugar – James disse, se inclinando para a mesa. – E não só do réu, como também do juri.

– É importante lembrar que estamos em busca dos infiltrados – Frank disse. – Qualquer coisa pode ser crucial.

– Ah, e o mais importante – disse Sirius, sério. – Não se deixe ser vista.

– Você não quer ser associada à Ordem da Fênix – Marlene explicou. – Ele já sabe que existimos, já tem alguns nomes.

– Que nomes? – perguntei, surpresa. Agora já podia sentir os efeitos do álcool. Tudo ao meu redor parecia mais colorido e a imagem chegava aos meus olhos com atraso em relação à audição. – O grupo é recente.

– De alguma maneira ele já sabe sobre mim – Marlene disse. – e Sirius, James, Alice, Frank, Dorcas, Fenwick, Hagrid e... quem mais?

– Eu – Peter grunhiu, entre um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

– Sim, e Peter – ela concluiu.

– Tudo bem, começo quinta-feira – disse, sorrindo. Fiquei surpresa comigo mesma por estar tão animada. Eu já não falava direito.

Peguei mais um copo de whiskey.

A reunião não foi muito mais pra frente do que isso. Remus voltou depois de uns quinze minutos de conversa com o professor e não pareceu querer mencioná-la. O relógio bateu duas da manhã e eu finalmente admiti que estava embriagada. Era a primeira vez na minha vida. Frank e Alice disseram que me levariam para casa, já que ninguém queria que eu deixasse a sede sozinha.

– Até mais, Remus, Hagrid – eu os abracei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimando ao mesmo tempo em que experienciava uma espécie de amortecimento da pele do meu corpo. – Black, Pettigrew, McKinnon – acenei pesadamente e me virei. – James.

– Vai ser rápido – ele disse, me puxando pela mão para a cozinha. – Cinco minutos, Frank.

Chegamos lá e paramos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele parecia estar reunindo coragem para falar e eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Seus olhos quase verdes olhavam para meus pés e eu me senti desajeitada. Peguei-me fitando o seu cabelo desarrumado. Tive vontade de afagá-lo, mas me segurei. Teria sido muito estranho.

– Lily, eu preciso te falar – ele começou, com expressão dura, tirando-me do transe. – Que você é um alvo bem claro dos Comensais.

– Bom, sim, eu sou nascida trouxa – eu respondi, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. – Você já disse isso.

– Não, Lily, você não entende – ele disse, cortante. – Você é tópico de discussão deles desde que entrou no Ministério.

– Se eles me matassem eu viraria um mártir – eu disse com um sorriso debochado, tentando justificar. Se me matassem todo mundo se rebelaria, não seria um movimento inteligente. Eu acho.

– Exatamente – ele disse. -, você viraria um mártir.

– E...?

– E o que seria mais perfeito do que um mártir? – ele perguntou e de repente eu me vi fora do globo de neve em que estava vivendo. Parecia que a cada olhada que eu dava para aquele assunto, em pior situação eu me encontrava. Suspirei e fitei o chão, de repente sentindo-me muito mais cansada do que eu pensava estar. Minhas pernas vacilaram e James me segurou pelos cotovelos. – Eu achei que você devesse saber.

– Obrigada – eu respondi, ainda segurando seus braços para me manter em pé. – Eu só estou sonolenta.

– Queria que nada disso pudesse te preocupar – ele sussurrou, enquanto eu encostava minha testa em seu ombro quente. – Queria poder... fazer algo.

– Shhhh – Eu respirei fundo e minhas pernas se aproximaram das dele sem meu comando. – Não estou preocupada.

– Não? – ele perguntou, soltando meus braços para apertar-me contra si.

– Não – respondi, tentando me lembrar onde minhas mãos se encontravam e o que eu deveria fazer com elas. – Veja, não tem problema.

– O que não tem problema?

– Morrer, sabe – eu disse, sentindo que a camiseta dele agora tinha manchas úmidas. Não sabia identificar se eram de baba ou de lágrimas. Não havia notado que estava chorando. – É ok.

– Não, não é ok – ele disse, passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

– Você vai ficar bem – falei, sem ter certeza do que estava falando. Funguei e repeti: – Você vai ficar bem.

– Nós todos vamos – o ouvi sussurrar para a minha orelha. Ele levantou a cabeça e eu fechei os olhos. O ouvi dizendo algo para Frank. Não sentia minhas pernas e não sabia se ainda estava acordada. Talvez estivesse. Mas estava tudo muito morno. Tive a impressão de ter sido liberada de um abraço logo antes de me ver sozinha, na minha cama, às três da manhã. Senti um frio na barriga. Então virei para o lado direito e vomitei.


	3. O primeiro julgamento

**19 de Agosto, 1978**

Demorei, no mínimo, meia hora para ter coragem de sair debaixo das cobertas. O verão estava no final, mas o clima já era ameno. E eu estava gripada. Vesti um suéter marrom, jeans e sapatilhas, meus cabelos ficaram soltos e percebi que eles já ultrapassavam minha cintura. Totalmente sem corte. Sentei-me à mesa e esperei Emme terminar de preparar o café.

– Bom dia – resmunguei, apoiando o rosto na mão. – Dia difícil pela frente?

– Você nem imagina – ela resmungou de volta. – Acabaram de me mandar uma coruja urgente dizendo que uma ponte estourou em algum lugar.

– Vai ter que desaparatar diretamente pra lá? – perguntei, sentindo-me levemente com pena. Espirrei e me lembrei que meu dia seria pior. A pena passou.

– Acho que sim – ela disse, pegando uma torrada e preparando a varinha. – Até amanhã, Lil.

Assim, ela desapareceu. Edith estava jogada no sofá da sala, dormindo pesadamente. Provavelmente passara a noite acordada novamente enquanto estudava ou escrevia. Busquei um edredom e a cobri. Provavelmente amanheceria gripada. Assim como eu.

Desaparatei.

Como sempre, passei reto pelo Quartel dos Aurores sem tentar esgueirar olhares para dentro. Cumprimentei meus colegas ao entrar na sala e peguei a minha bata roxa. Hoje eu assistiria a um julgamento importante e presenciaria Sr. Crouch presidir a corte pela primeira vez. Bones havia me escolhido por causa do trabalho duro e fibra moral que eu demonstrara. Senti-me orgulhosa por breves momentos antes de perceber que aquilo só significaria mais trabalho para mim, até porque eu teria de fazer o dobro pela Ordem da Fênix. Além de tudo eu precisava arranjar uma maneira de anotar tudo sem que me percebessem. Suspirei e entrei no elevador.

Parei no nível nove, também pela primeira vez, já que eu nunca tivera de entrar nas salas de tribunais antes, e observei o andar. Era feito de pedra escura, mal-iluminado por tochas. Procurei a escada da qual Bones havia me falado e adentrei na escuridão. Atingi o nível dez e, por fim, entrei na sala.

Localizei a chefe e sentei-me ao lado dela. Recebi um sorriso confiante e me senti mais confortável. Não trocamos palavras. Como eu não havia chegado a conclusão alguma sobre como escrever sobre os julgamentos sem ser vista, resolvi tentar memorizar os detalhes importantes. Segundo o burbúrio, o primeiro julgamento era de um homem chamado John Wilkes. Pelo jeito todos estavam surpresos por ele ter de prestar as contas com o Ministério. Um bruxo ao meu lado alegou tê-lo visto crescer. John Wilkes... Wilkes.

– Severus – murmurei, recordando do nome. Havia um Wilkes que estudara em Hogwarts havia uns dois anos. Ele era amigo de Severus. Agora eu já estava inclinada a julgá-lo culpado. Uma dúvida surgiu na cabeça: – Bones, eu devo votar, caso perguntem ao juri?

– Sim, você faz parte da corte hoje, Evans – ela respondeu, parecendo orgulhosa. Senti-me como uma moça vestida com sua beca universitária, prestes a se formar. – Hoje você pode tudo o que eu posso.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o réu foi trazido à sala do tribunal. Sim, era Wilkes. Não era nem grande, nem pequeno. Estatura e peso médios. Ele se sentou na cadeira, sem precisar usar as algemas. A sala caiu em silêncio e o Sr. Crouch se pronunciou.

– O senhor é John Wilkes, filho de Tilda Selwyn Wilkes e Herbert Wilkes, nascido em 1958, proprietário desta varinha? – ele perguntou de forma automática, mostrando a varinha no alto de sua cabeça, para que todos a vissem.

– Sim – ele respondeu, confiante.

– O senhor sabe o motivo pelo qual foi convocado à corte? – Sr. Crouch perguntou, também de forma automática.

– Sim, senhor – ele disse, parecendo sincero. – Me informaram via coruja.

– O senhor é acusado do homicídio doloso de Caroline Ferret, cometido na noite de dezessete de Julho de mil novecentos e setenta e oito – ele disse, claramente. – O senhor tem alguma declaração antes de iniciarmos a prossecução?

– Sim, senhor – ele respondeu. – Sou inocente.

– Você está em plena ciência de que pode ter um advogado nesta sessão da corte?

– Sim, senhor – respondeu, sorrindo confiante. – Acredito não precisar de um advogado porque sou inocente.

– Muito bem, podemos começar – ele declarou, imponente. – Madame Bones, passo-lhe a palavra.

_Madame_, pensei. Não sabia que ela era tratada por Madame. Na verdade não fazia ideia de que ela era casada. Fiz uma nota mental para chamá-la de Madame daqui em diante.

– Obrigada, Sr. Crouch – ela disse, levantando-se. – Sr. Wilkes, vou lhe fazer perguntas e quero que o senhor as responda sem delongas, de preferência. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Onde o senhor se encontrava na data da morte da Senhorita Caroline Ferret?

– Em casa – ele respondeu, simplesmente. – Fiquei em casa o dia inteiro durante esse dia.

– Tem alguém que pode confirmar a história? – ela perguntou, remexendo nos papeis.

– Meu elfo doméstico Kinnie – ele disse, sem piscar.

Ele não estava nervoso. Nem um pouco nervoso. Seria inocente ou dissimulado? Desde que se sentara na cadeira ele não mexeu um dedo sequer. Até parecia que estava confortável.

– Poderia chamá-lo?

– Já o trouxe aqui, caso fosse necessário – ele disse, parecendo impaciente pela primeira vez. – Francamente, pensei que eram mais sensatos, por que, raios, eu mataria essa mulher?

– Obrigada, Sr. Wilkes – ela disse, em tom de reprovação. – Srta. Evans, por favor, busque o elfo do lado de fora e traga-o até a corte.

Tomei um susto à menção do meu nome e levantei de supetão, derrubando algumas folhas que eu estava segurando, deixei pra lá e segui para a porta, sendo seguida pelos olhos de todos da corte, incluindo de Wilkes. Ele se lembrava de mim. Engoli a seco e me apressei para a porta. Do lado de fora encontrei o pequeno elfo, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Nunca havia visto um antes. Sempre que falavam sobre elfos domésticos eu imaginava algo totalmente diferente. Ele era muito pequeno, muito sujo e tinha muito medo. Peguei em sua mão.

– Ei, escute – eu disse, baixo, sorrindo. – Tudo vai ficar bem, não vai acontecer nada, só vamos te fazer umas perguntas e você vai embora.

Ele não pareceu me ouvir. Suspirei, imaginando que não houvesse nada que eu pudesse fazer para acalmá-lo. Comecei a levá-lo para dentro, com passos pequenos. Ele parecia uma criança de três anos, totalmente indefesa. Decidi ficar por perto. Coloquei-a ao lado de Wilkes e me afastei. Ele não olhou para mim.

– Muito bem, você é o elfo doméstico do Sr. Wilkes? – Bones perguntou, com sua voz trovão ecoando pela sala de pedras escuras. O pequeno começou a tremer mais do que eu julgava possível. Gostaria de abraçá-lo e levá-lo para casa.

– Responda – vociferou Wilkes, olhando para o lado pela primeira vez.

– S-s-sim, milady – o pequenino disse, com uma vozinha esganiçada e trêmula.

– Onde seu senhor, John Wilkes, estava às 18h do dia dezessete de julho deste ano? – ela perguntou, olhando para o elfo.

– Em c-c-casa, milady – ele disse, olhando para os pés.

– Obrigada, Srta. Evans, pode levá-lo daqui – Bones disse, ainda sem olhar para o pequeno.

Adiantei-me e peguei o elfo pela mão. Quando me virei para começar a andar, Wilkes me olhou. Ele tinha um sorriso debochado escondido naqueles lábios finos e amarelados pelo cigarro. Ele parecia muito velho para ter vinte anos. Pálido, com olheiras abaixo dos pequenos olhos azuis elétricos, que me fitavam incessantes durante todos aqueles dois segundos. Parei de respirar e me virei. Esperava não ter expressado nenhuma emoção, porque o que eu sentia era aflição. Aflição e desprezo.

Chegamos ao lado de fora e ele pareceu querer soltar a minha mão.

– Você foi muito bem lá dentro – eu disse, soltando-o. – Pode ir embora, mas se cuide.

A criaturinha piscou os grandes olhos e assentiu. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele conseguisse juntar os dedos e desaparatasse, estalando-os. Voltei para a corte, enquanto Bones seguia com o questionário.

– Não, eu não a conhecia – ele disse, respirando descompassadamente. – Eu nunca vi essa mulher na minha vida.

– Encontramos provas de que ela se sentia ameaçada até mesmo dentro de casa – ela continuou. – Você pode imaginar pelo quê ou por quem?

– Não faço a mínima ideia – ele disse e se levantou repentinamente, quase simultaneamente dois aurores apontaram suas varinhas em sua direção e ele permaneceu estático. – Isso aqui não tem o menor fundamento, eu poderia aproveitar meu tempo de um jeito melhor.

– Sente-se, por favor, Sr. Wilkes – ela disse, apreensiva pela primeira vez no julgamento. – Acalme-se.

Ele bufou e se sentou na cadeira que continha as algemas, que pendiam inertes aos lados do seu corpo.

– Gostaria de chamar à corte o chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores, Alastor Moody – ela disse, aumentando a voz.

O mesmo auror que eu vira na primeira reunião do Quartel passou mancando pela porta, grunhindo a cada passo, resmungando palavras, enquanto o olho maior se remexia loucamente e o menor fixava-se no homem da cadeira, que o evitava. A reputação de Moody era enorme, e mesmo os que não eram culpados sentiam medo. Eu ainda não o havia encontrado em reuniões da Ordem, já que as duas únicas em que eu estivera foram compostas por Frank, Alice e James, da última vez, e da primeira algumas outras pessoas.

Moody dispensou a cadeira oferecida por um senhor de idade.

– Você é Alastor Moody, nascido em oito de Março de 1909, Chefe do Quartel dos Aurores, investigador-mor do caso Caroline Ferret? – Bones perguntou, depositando as mãos na banca de madeira.

– Sim – ele disse, rispidamente.

– Sr. Moody, por favor, descreva o caso para o juri – ela disse, sentando-se, finalmente, para escutar.

– Os pais da garota chegaram em casa e encontraram o corpo no jardim, sob uma nuvem que tomava forma de caveira – ele começou. – A gritaria acabou chamando a atenção de um bruxo que passava pela rua e reconheceu a magia, que convocou o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e meus aurores Frank Longbottom e Urkes Filbert foram verificar o caso. Os pais já haviam mexido no corpo, mas souberam nos dizer como ela estava antes disso. Ela tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas e a perícia concluiu que ela havia sido torturada em silêncio por várias horas antes de ser morta. Vocês vão encontrar cópias dos documentos se o subdepartamento legal tiver feito seu trabalho direito.

– E o motivo? – perguntou Bones.

– Temos razões fortes para acreditar que ela foi assassinada por ser nascida-trouxa – ele respondeu. – Elas seriam cartas trocadas com uma amiga, também estudante de Hogwarts, que diziam: (aqui ele pegou um pergaminho) "_(...) aconteceu ontem. O cara cuspiu na minha cara, me chamou de sangue-ruim e disse que se eu contasse a alguém, a culpa seria minha se algo acontecesse aos meus pais. (...)_" e "_(...) ele me mandou aquela trancinha que eu cortei da parte debaixo dos meus cabelos. Eu reconheci por ser o mesmo lacinho que eu usei àquele dia. Kate, eu estou com medo. Gostaria de poder __contar aos meus pais, mas não quero preocupar ninguém. Você acha que eu devo avisar o Ministério? (...)_". As duas cartas foram escritas com um ano de diferença, a última foi feita um dia antes do assassinato. A amiga, Katherine Lidget mandou um comunicado ao Ministério, que chegou na hora aproximada do assassinato ao Quartel.

– E por que o suspeito principal é o Sr. Wilkes? – Sr. Crouch perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Durante o último ano dele em Hogwarts, o mesmo primeiro ano da vítima, Wilkes aqui quase foi expulso da escola por ter sido pego forçando a ela e Mary Smith, duas nascidas trouxa, a entrar na Floresta Negra, o que é expressamente proibido sem a supervisão de um professor. Forçar as duas menores de idade foi um agravante no caso e os pais o transferiram para Durmstrang para evitar a expulsão, com permissão Dumbledore e...

– Com licença, mas as cartas mencionavam o nome de Wilkes? – um bruxo de mais ou menos quarenta anos se pronunciou no juri.

– _Eu teria chegado a isso sem a sua pergunta idiota, Crawley_ – Moody explodiu repentinamente, quase gritando, fazendo com que todos, incluindo a mim, pulassem nas cadeiras. Crawley abaixou a mão e tentou manter sua dignidade, o que resultou em uma expressão de dor misturada com um sorriso cômico. Dois ou três bruxos, aparentemente familiarizados com Moody, tentaram conter o riso. – Continuando, as cartas não faziam nenhuma menção ao nome de Wilkes, mas, segundo a Srta. Lidget e nossa perícia, ela já conhecia o seu assassino. A análise das duas cartas diz que ela conhecia o assassino e tinha receio de que as cartas estivessem sendo interceptadas. A opinião Srta. Lidget eu prefiro que ela mesma deponha.

– Obrigado, Alastor – disse o Sr. Crouch. – Para fins do julgamento, pedimos para que o senhor fique presente no Ministério até o final do dia. A sessão será, agora, adiada até às dezesseis horas do dia de hoje e conta com mais duas testemunhas.

Ele se levantou e os outros o seguiram. Em silêncio, voltei para a sala com Bones. Chegando lá, ficamos sozinha na sala, já que Grant e Brody estavam no almoço.

– Você era monitora no ano em que ele foi expulso, certo? – ela perguntou. Parecia cansada. – Não ouviu nada sobre isso?

– Não – eu respondi. – Imagino que o Prof. Dumbledore tenha abafado o caso.

– Dumbledore coloca muita fé nas pessoas – ela disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto. – O processo será longo depois do julgamento.

– Tem algo que eu possa fazer pela senhora? – perguntei, tentando ser breve. Sentia que qualquer exagero de contato pessoal a colocava ao ponto de perder as estribeiras.

– Traga um café na volta do almoço – ela finalizou, abrindo o envelope e começando a reler os relatórios.

Tirei a bata e saí da sala. Como eu tinha até as 16h para almoçar, resolvi que ia a um restaurante próximo ao Ministério, e chamaria James Potter. Sem a menor das segundas intenções, obviamente. Mas havia alguns dias que eu decidira que ele era boa companhia, amigável e que eu poderia desenvolver um relacionamento amistoso. O único problema é que eu ainda estava com vergonha por ele ter presenciado minha embriaguez. Como chama isso mesmo? Ressaca moral, segundo Emme. Ela diz que ele me trouxe para o apartamento, com ajuda de Frank, e me colocou na cama. Felizmente eu esperei um pouco antes de vomitar tudo o que tinha no meu estômago. Mal conseguia olhá-lo durante a última reunião, mas resolvi criar coragem.

Entrei no Quartel e o localizei.

– James? – eu chamei. Ele demorou um pouco para levantar a cabeça, pois estava escrevendo algo.

– Lily, oi – ele disse, vindo até mim. – Como está o julgamento?

– Não sei o que pensar ainda – respondi, sincera. – Quer almoçar comigo?

– Claro, claro – ele disse. – Moody me deixou ir para a segunda parte, então até as quatro horas estou livre.

– Ótimo – falei, sem ter muita certeza do que eu precisava responder.

Esperei-o terminar de escrever um relatório e seguimos juntos para o elevador. Não falamos muito, exceto por bobagens e comentários sobre o tempo maluco daquele verão. Decidimos entrar em um lugar de fachada regular, colorida. Parecia de comida mexicana, mas o cardápio revelou que era uma hamburgueria. Resolvemos que era tão bom quanto as nossas expectativas e fizemos nossos pedidos. Os refrigerantes chegaram primeiro.

– Então o Wilkes matou a garota, hein – ele disse, tomando um gole de sua coca-cola.

– Certamente – concordei. – Mas infelizmente, se continuar assim, o julgamento não vai dar em nada.

– Como assim?

– Bom, legalmente, precisamos de mais do que suposições para culpar alguém – disse, também bebericando a minha garrafa. – Por enquanto a única testemunha ocular foi do elfo doméstico dele falando que ele estava em casa durante o assassinato, então estamos em desvantagem.

– Mas o juri vai perceber que ele é culpado – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Pode ser – respondi. – Mas não nesse julgamento.

Ele pareceu murchar na cadeira.

– Snape, Avery, Rosier e Wilkes – ele vociferou. – Os Comensais mais jovens a já terem pisado na Grã Bretanha.

– Não sei se isso é verdade – rebati. – Wilkes e Avery, sim, mas os outros nunca foram pegos fazendo nada.

– Lily – ele começou. -, eu sei que você pensa o contrário, mas é só questão de tempo até o nome do Seboso surgir por aí como Comensal, então prepare-se pra quando isso acontecer.

Eu resolvi não discutir aquilo. O ódio entre eles era muito grande, embora eu não soubesse a sua fonte. Eu nunca perguntei a Severus o porquê da inimizade e não perguntaria a James. Não me interessava mais. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que Severus não tinha ido pelo caminho dos outros três e eu acreditava veemente que ele não teria se tornado um dos Comensais da Morte. Eu tinha perfeita noção de que ele só fazia parte daquela turma porque se sentia acolhido. O Severus que eu conhecia não machucaria uma mosca. Os hambúrgueres chegaram e começamos a comer. James devorou em questão de alguns minutos e pediu outro.

– Como é trabalhar para Madame Bones? – ele perguntou, limpando os dedos com um guardanapo.

– Ela é melhor do que você pensa – respondi, achando graça. – Aprendo muito com ela, embora ultimamente tenha percebido que essa carreira não é pra mim.

– Como assim?

– Não gosto de ficar atrás de uma mesa, sem contribuir ativamente.

– Você pensa em desistir? – ele perguntou, sério.

– Não sei – respondi. – Eu sinceramente não faço a menor ideia do que fazer.

– Bom, você poderia facilmente se tornar uma auror – ele disse, sorrindo. – Lembro daquele dia em que tentaram te lançar o Levicorpus e você reagiu.

– Aquilo foi sem querer – tentei me defender. – Eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

– Exatamente, o cara foi pra Ala Hospitalar por engano – ele começou a rir. – Isso é instinto.

– Ha-ha – disse, cruzando os braços. – Já você teve muitos anos de prática, certo?

– Obviamente – ele respondeu, levantando sua garrafa, como se quisesse brindar àquilo. – E mesmo assim me tornei Monitor-Chefe.

– Ainda não sei como o Prof. Dumbledore chegou a essa brilhante decisão – comentei, sucumbindo ao riso. – Pobre Sr. Filch.

– De qualquer forma, ele compensou o ano do Sr. Filch escolhendo você depois que eu saí – ele disse, ajustando os óculos e pegando o segundo hambúrguer que tinha acabado de chegar. – A Monitora-Chefe mais eficiente de todos os tempos, imagino.

– Nah, eu não era muito boa – disse, balançando a mão. – Sempre dava segundas chances pra todo mundo.

– Você deveria deixar seu cabelo solto sempre – ele disse, de supetão.

– Quê?

– Seu cabelo, ele é bonito solto.

Comecei a me sentir tonta. Meu rosto queimava, em chamas, assim como minhas orelhas. Desviei meu olhar para a garrafa de coca e pigarreei.

– Obrigada – disse, sem saber mais o que falar.

– Se eu pudesse, prenderia os meus – ele continuou. – Ou talvez eu raspe a cabeça, o que acha?

– Não, seu cabelo é bonito – rebati, quase instantaneamente.

– Mas toda vez que eu passava a mão por eles você ficava brava.

– Com a sua arrogância, não com o cabelo – eu respondi. – Quer dizer, quem é que fica bravo com cabelos? É loucura.

A conversa se estendeu até as três horas da tarde e resolvemos voltar juntos para o Ministério. Sermos vistos juntos era contraindicado por causa da Ordem, mas todos sabiam que nós éramos colegas em Hogwarts, e, na hora, aquilo fazia sentido. Vesti a minha bata e, temporariamente, sentei-me ao lado de James na plateia. Era a sua primeira vez lá, também. Quase não conseguia esconder sua animação.

Os membros da corte, um a um, foram chegando e se instalando, repassando os detalhes do processo. Discuti com James quem ele achava provável que fossem as próximas testemunhas. Katherine com certeza, e a segunda poderia ser alguma testemunha da cena da primeira carta. Não tinha como adivinhar aquilo. Era um processo no qual qualquer surpresa seria possível. Finalmente Amelia Bones entrou, acompanhada pelo Sr. Crouch e eu tive de voltar ao meu posto ao seu lado. Despedi-me de James com um "até mais" e aguardei pelo início do julgamento.

– Muito bem, senhores – Sr. Crouch disse, dirigindo-se aos aurores que guardavam a salinha em que o réu era mantido preso. – Passo a palavra a Amelia Bones.

– Srta. Evans, por favor, busque a nossa próxima testemunha, Katherine Lidget – ela ordenou.

Novamente, com todos os olhos em mim, levantei-me e alcancei a porta, sem olhar para trás. Com certeza agora todos sabiam da minha existência no Departamento. Imaginei que aquilo fosse bom. Encontrei Katherine do lado de fora, não muito menos trêmula do que o elfo doméstico de Wilkes.

– Oi, Katherine, lembra de mim? – perguntei, tentando ser o mais dócil possível com a garota. – Sou Lily Evans, fui Monitora-Chefe ano passado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

– Fique tranquila, nada vai te acontecer lá dentro, nós ainda não chamamos Wilkes – eu disse, chamando-a com a mão. – Se quiser, eu fico ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Ela disse que sim, com a cabeça. Parecia muito assustada. Entramos na sala e ela se sentou na mesma cadeira que Wilkes havia sentado horas antes.

– Sr. Crouch, peço permissão para permanecer ao lado da testemunha por motivos de apoio moral – pedi o mais formalmente possível, sentindo-me idiota ao mesmo tempo.

– Permissão concedida – ele disse, ríspido.

Juntei as mãos na frente do corpo e aguardei Bones começar a falar. Katherine parecia desesperada. Olhava todos os rostos, procurando por sinais de aceitação, de compreensão, mas todos estavam vidrados em Amelia Bones, que ainda estava se organizando com os papeis. Finalmente, ela deu o sinal para o redator começar a escrever e se levantou.

– Você é Katherine Charlotte Lidget, nascida em vinte um de Junho de mil novecentos e sessenta e cinco, tem treze anos de idade, filha de Loreena e Jack Lidget e começará a cursar o quarto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou, solene.

– I-isso – a garota disse, respirando rapidamente.

– Srta. Lidget, qual era a relação de John Wilkes e Caroline Ferret?

Houve uma pausa antes de Katherine começar a responder, na qual todos podiam ouvir os soluços da menina por causa da menção do nome da amiga. Eu quis falar palavras de conforto, mas não pude. Ela se recompôs após alguns segundos e tossiu forte.

– Lin, i-isto é, c-Caroline tinha muito medo dele – ela iniciou. Pareceu ficar mais fácil depois disso, e ela conseguiu falar normalmente. – Ele era muito mau com todo mundo.

– Srta. Lidget, Caroline falava dele para você durante o último ano? – ela perguntou.

– Não – Katherine respondeu, imediatamente. Ela parecia retomar a fase de nervosismo.

– Stra. Lidget, Caroline alguma vez deu a entender que conhecia o assassino? – Bones perguntou, finalmete chegando ao ponto o qual todos esperavam.

A garota olhou para Moody, que estava sentado na plateia, próximo a James, em seguida olhou para Bones e terminou por fitar as próprias mãos. Era como se estivesse buscando algum consolo. Parecia um filhote de corsa perdido na floresta. Começou a respirar fundo, de olhos fechados.

– Não, senhora – ela disse, repentinamente.

O susto foi tamanho que eu pulei para trás. Todos estavam de olhos arregalados e um burbúrio irritante se espalhou pelo tribunal como uma onda do mar atingindo a areia. Pude ouvir Moody xingando no que ele julgava que fosse uma voz baixa. Aquilo acabava com o caso contra Wilkes. As chances já não eram muito grandes.

– Ela foi forçada – disse James, em tom alto. – Ela foi obrigada a dizer isso!

– Cale a boca, garoto! – Moody vociferou puxando James de volta ao seu assento com sua mão direita. – Mais uma dessas e você está fora daqui.

James desvencilhou-se da mão de Moody e se sentou, nervoso. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Muito bem, Srta. Evans, acompanhe a Srta. Lidget para fora do tribunal – Bones terminou por dizer, decepcionada.

A garota me acompanhou, com os ombros tensos e arrumando a camiseta. Do lado de fora, ela desabou a chorar. Seu pai a aguardava, e tinha expressão de preocupado. Eu queria ter dito "não se preocupe" ou "você foi muito corajosa" mas não deu tempo. Ou eu não tive a iniciativa. Observei-a saindo vagarosamente pelas escadas. Recebi um último olhar culpado da garota. Tentei sorrir.

Entrei no tribunal e Wilkes estava sentado e parecia ansioso pela primeira vez. Sentei-me e não sabia pelo que as pessoas pareciam esperar. Provavelmente seria pela próxima testemunha. Ouvi um barulho de correntes e a porta se escancarou. Fiquei surpresa. Era o primeiro Comensal da Morte já capturado, no ano passado. Quando ele foi preso ninguém ainda os conhecia por Comensais da Morte. Agora o nome parecia ter se popularizado. Ele foi colocado à frente de Wilkes e o encarava copiosamente, parecendo feliz.

– Senhoras e senhores, este é Avery, capturado em seis de Julho de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, autodeclarado Comensal da Morte, seguidor de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – apresentou Bones. – No dia de hoje Avery tomou três gotas de Veritaserum e será obrigado a responder verdadeiramente às minhas perguntas.

Todos seguraram a respiração por um instante. O uso de Veritaserum em prisioneiros estava em discussão na comissão dos Direitos Humanos do nosso Departamento. Aquilo sim traria um debate enorme para eles. Avery retorceu o nariz em loucura. Ele babava incessavelmente, por deixar sua boca aberta. Seus olhos estavam vivos. Aquele era o pai do meu ex-colega de Hogwarts.

– Avery, John Wilkes, o homem à sua frente, participa do grupo de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas?

– ela perguntou.

A sala caiu em um silêncio mortal.

– Hehe, não, não – ele disse, rindo bobamente. – Ele não é nada, esse cara, hehe, nunca vi, hehe, não, não, por favor, não me deixem voltar pra lá, ah, não, não, por favor. FRACO! Você é FRACO, FRACO, FRACO, não faz parte, nós não somos fracos, seu FRACO, FRACO, FRACO.

O coro do homem continuou até que alguém obrigasse os aurores a tirá-los da sala. A sala permanecia em silêncio, ouvindo os gritos de "não" e "fraco" vindos do lado de fora. Por algum motivo aquilo me deu um nó na garganta. Por trás da sua loucura eu conseguia ver um homem normal que uma vez já fora. Seria aquilo trabalho de dementadores ou de isolamento social? Dementadores, provavelmente.

Olhei para James e Moody, juntos na plateia. Ambos carregavam expressões amargas, de quem acabou de tomar um tapa na cara do próprio pai. Wilkes seria liberado. Sim, ninguém o puniria e ele sairia do Ministério da mesma maneira que entrou: desalgemado. Meu desgosto era enorme, e julgava que o de Bones e Crouch também, que permaneciam impassíveis, diante de rostos de bruxos e bruxas que se tomaram por convencidos pela defesa do réu, cuja única testemunha, de um elfo doméstico obrigado a mentir na corte, rebatera as outras três da persecução.

– Esta sessão será interrompida para a ponderação das provas – Sr. Crouch disse, estático. – Retornaremos para a votação daqui a exatamente trinta minutos – Em seguida bateu o malhete e se sentou.

O burbúrio foi imediato. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Olhava para as minhas próprias mãos. Será que Wilkes era culpado mesmo? Talvez o elfo doméstico estivesse falando a verdade. Quer dizer, nem todas as pessoas más são Comensais da Morte. Talvez eu devesse dar o benefício da dúvida a ele. E não poderia fazê-lo com James me olhando durante a votação. É, eu votaria pela libertação de Wilkes. Por isso teria de pedir para Bones para sair de lá.

– Madame Bones? – chamei-a. Ela olhou para mim. – Por favor, me perdoe, mas não acho que eu deva votar hoje.

– Estive pensando o mesmo, só não queria voltar atrás com a minha palavra – ela disse, sorrindo. – Esse caso foi mais decepcionante do que imaginava.

– Imagino que sim.

– Queria que você sentisse o quão maravilhoso é poder votar a favor de uma condenação certeira ou de uma liberação certeira também – ela comentou, suspirando. – Hoje não houve nada certo, mesmo que eu pensasse o contrário.

– Avery foi uma surpresa – eu revelei, sorrindo. – Se ele tivesse reconhecido Wilkes, tudo seria diferente.

– Era o que eu tinha em mente – ela respondeu, assentindo. – Mas da próxima vamos pegar o bastardo.

– Com licença – eu disse, ainda sorrindo, e me levantando da bancada. Fui para fora o mais rápido possível.

_Esse trabalho não é pra mim_, pensei assim que atingi o corredor do andar. Não, mesmo. Eu teria de começar a pensar em outra carreira. Minha aspiração de trabalhar no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia era apenas minha vontade de me vingar de Voldemort. Agora eu tinha outra maneira de fazê-lo, então não fazia mais sentido. O problema era que eu precisava do dinheiro. Eu sempre gostei muito de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Será que devia tentar algo do tipo? Se bem que eu provavelmente seria mandada para fora da Inglaterra, não teria ninguém conhecido. Também não teria nenhum Voldemort. Eu já não tinha família mesmo. Seria esse o caminho? _Louca, você está louca_, minha própria voz ecoou na cabeça. Se eu quisesse fazer a diferença, não conseguiria fugindo para a Armênia. Por mais que eu gostasse de dragões, unicórnios e pelúcios. Talvez eu devesse adotar outro gato. Não, qualquer animal sofreria muito nas patas de Lancelot. Ele é muito mau.

Bom, de qualquer forma eu teria mais dois meses até o próximo julgamento. Bones chamaria Grant no próximo mês e Brody ainda no próximo. Dois meses de papeis chatos e irritantes. O trabalho era sim hardcore. Só que de uma maneira péssima. Não sei se eu aguentaria. Tentaria, pelo menos. O dinheiro não era muito, mas eu precisava dele. E continuaria assim até eu arrumar uma outra opção.

Decidi esperar por James do lado de fora do tribunal. Aquele corredor me dava medo. Em vários minutos, ninguém passou por lá. Era preto e mal-iluminado por tochas com chamas azuladas e muito quentes, o que me dava a sensação estar febril. Tirei a bata para ver se melhorava. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu comecei a realmente achar que estava com febre. Talvez eu devesse ir embora, tomar um chá e dormir o quanto antes. Mas isso não teria a menor graça. Precisava saber com certeza se Wilkes tinha sido absolvido. Sentei-me no chão e repousei a cabeça na parede.

– Oi – uma voz conhecida soou ao meu lado. – Você está bem?

– Ah, James – eu reconheci, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Não faço a menor ideia, e você?

– Também não – ele disse, encostando seu ombro no meu. – Você parece doente.

– É porque eu estou – respondi, respirando fundo. – Achei que tivesse passado, mas pelo jeito é gripe mesmo.

– Talvez fosse melhor se você voltasse para casa – ele sugeriu. – Você tem as suas amigas para chamar, caso qualquer coisa dê errado, certo?

– Não vou morrer de gripe, não estamos mais em mil e seiscentos – disse, rindo um pouco. – Prefiro esperar só pra ter certeza.

– OK – ele disse. – Fora a gripe, tudo bem?

– Não sei se quero trabalhar aqui – falei, tirando o peso das minhas costas. – tudo bem, é uma ótima oportunidade, mas agora que temos a Ordem, não me parece muito útil ficar julgando as pessoas. Pelo que sabemos, Wilkes pode não ser um Comensal, assim como pode ser. Enquanto não tivermos evidências, nada vai fazer a diferença. Nada.

– Você pensa em mudar de carreira? – perguntou.

– Sim – disse, olhando para ele. – Eu faço bolos incríveis. Também jogo bexigas muito bem, talvez devesse entrar para campeonatos.

– Esse é o pior jogo do mundo, Lil – ele comentou, cobrindo a boca para não deixar o riso escapar e atrapalhar a sessão. – Snap Explosivo eu aceitaria, mas não vou deixar você estragar seu futuro com _bexigas_.

– Não faço ideia de como se joga isso – eu disse. – Mas sério, você precisa comer um dos meus bolos qualquer dia desses.

– Eu aceito, mas com duas condições.

Ele tirou a varinha e conjurou um frasco de vidro cheio de líquido amarelo.

– Isso é urina? – perguntei, com ânsias.

– Isso é uma poção e é antigripal – ele respondeu. – Minhas condições são que você tome isso e sare da gripe, e que faça o bolo ainda hoje.

– Por que ficou tão ansioso? – perguntei, pegando o frasco de sua mão e engolindo o líquido que, surpreendentemente, tinha gosto de maracujá.

– Porque eu nunca vi alguém cozinhar – respondeu, de modo simples. – Minha mãe só entrava na cozinha para falar com os elfos domésticos e eu duvido que meu pai tenha entrado lá alguma vez na vida.

Nossa, ele deve ter bastante dinheiro. Os elfos domésticos, _no plural_. Nunca imaginei James Potter como ricaço.

– Você mora com eles? – perguntei, sentindo que estava começando a conhecê-lo melhor.

– Com meu pai, sim – ele respondeu, fitando a parede oposta a nós. – Minha mãe faleceu perto do Natal.

– Eu sinto muito – disse, ao mesmo tempo em que me batia mentalmente por ter trazido um assunto desses à tona, tão cedo.

– Tudo bem, Sirius tem ajudado muito em casa – ele respondeu. – Meu pai sempre gostou muito dele.

– Seu pai parece legal – eu disse. – Eu lembro que Sirius morou com vocês durante um tempo, não sei se meus pais teriam feito o mesmo.

– Bom, é diferente, meus pais conheciam a família de Sirius havia décadas – disse. – E quando Sirius foi embora da casa dos Black, meus pais o acolheram imediatamente, afinal, ele devia ser sensato, segundo meu pai.

– Às vezes esqueço que você é puro-sangue.

– Às vezes eu gostaria de esquecer, também.

BANG! A porta se abriu de repente e James me ajudou a levantar o mais rapidamente que pôde. A gripe já começava a passar, mas eu ainda me sentia febril. Muitos bruxos começaram a sair do tribunal, e era muito difícil dizer qual teria sido o veredicto final. Não precisamos esperar Bones ou Moody saírem da sala. Wilkes, de terno e gravata, com uma capa preta majestosa que me fazia lembrar de quadros de condes ingleses, saiu com atitude de vitorioso.

Naquele momento, eu soube que ele era culpado. Ele entrara confiante e saiu mais confiante. Devia se sentir intocável. Sem percebermos, James e eu nos aproximamos, lado a lado. Wilkes andava olhando para nós, deixando claro que nos reconhecera dentro da sala. Ele parou. Fiquei apreensiva. Não queria que James fizesse nada por impulso, como eu sabia que era de seu feitio.

– Eles procuram por vocês – ele murmurou para nós. – Se fosse comigo, eu tomaria cuidado.

– Obrigada, Wilkes – eu disse, em voz alta, segurando o pulso de James. Várias pessoas se viraram para tentar descobrir por que o interrogado conversava em segredo com funcionários do Ministério.

O rosto de Wilkes se retorceu em raiva e ele se virou, fazendo uma cômica impressão do Drácula com sua capa. Quando ele desapareceu pelas escadas, eu soltei o seu braço. Pude ouvi-lo xingando baixinho. Afinal, ele não era a pessoa mais calma do mundo e eu sabia disso. Eu também não estava nada tranquila. Tentei respirar fundo e comecei a puxá-lo para as escadas. Madame Bones e Moody não sairiam de lá tão cedo. Deviam querer conversar privadamente.

– Vamos – chamei. – O bolo, lembra?

Ele assentiu e começou a me seguir. Era o fim do turno de vários empregados e eu não estava acostumada a sair do Ministério antes das 21h, era de se esperar que eu assustasse com a quantidade de bruxos presentes no Átrio, despedindo-se dos colegas e dando boa noite. James me seguia, um pouco mais feliz. Talvez tenha começado a esquecer do episódio.

– Eu entendo que eles me procurem, sou conhecido na comunidade, mas por que você? – ele perguntou, parecendo desconsertado. E não, ele não havia esquecido de Wilkes, apenas trabalhava com a informação.

– Às vezes você esquece que sou nascida trouxa – respondi, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – O Ministério tem registro de todos nós.

Desaparatamos em conjunto, para o beco ao lado do meu prédio. A noite já estava escura e não se podia ouvir nada além de ocasionais carros que passavam por lá. Puxei-o para dentro do saguão e ele esqueceu momentaneamente do que pensava para admirar os elevadores. Aquilo seria divertido.

Depois de sairmos do elevador (e de várias observações como "tem certeza que está indo para cima?" ou "podemos ir de novo?"), entramos em casa e despejamos os casacos na poltrona mais próxima. Emme nunca gostava quando eu fazia aquilo, mas ela daria um desconto dessa vez.

– O que é isso? – ele perguntou, apontando para a TV.

– Nunca ouviu falar de uma televisão? – rebati, coçando a cabeça. – Bom, você pode ver por si próprio.

Peguei o controle e cliquei em ligar. Ele tomou um susto tão cômico, tão memorável, que eu nunca vou parar de relembrá-lo desse dia. Sim, aquele dia seria imortal. O dia em que James descobriu a televisão. Ele, alucinado pelo novo objeto, zapeou entre os canais até encontrar um programa famoso de dança da época. Dirigi-me à cozinha, enquanto ele gritava de lá "eu preciso aprender a fazer isso". Peguei todos os ingredientes. Depois de uns minutos encontrei um bilhete na fruteira que dizia:

"_Querida Lily, _

_Estarei fora pelo resto da semana, vou dormir no escritório. Por favor, se você puder, me traga calcinhas no domingo, não sei exatamente que dia poderei ir embora. _

_Edith._"

e um adendo embaixo:

"_Lil, _

_Hoje eu tenho um encontro (sim, também estou abismada com isso). Te vejo amanhã de manhã de tudo der certo. Guarde jantar para mim._

_Emme._"

O dia ficava cada vez mais estranho. Emmeline Vance tinha um encontro. Eu estaria sozinha com James Potter àquela noite. Um calor subiu pela minha espinha e eu ri baixinho. Achei melhor iniciar o bolo sozinha. Ele parecia se divertir muito na sala, e seria bom se ele tirasse a cabeça do Ministério por uns momentos. Ninguém aguenta tanto estresse. Eu me esforçaria para fazer daquela noite relaxante. E pra isso eu precisava esquecer todos os meus problemas. Naquele dia, eu, Lily Gwenold Evans, tinha uma carreira perfeita, não tinha medo de morrer, não era órfã e não estava cinco quilos acima do peso.

Certo. Leite, açúcar, ovos, farinha, fermento, manteiga, baunilha e lavanda. Sim, eu me arriscaria e faria um bolo com gosto de lavanda. Obviamente eu nunca tinha feito um antes, mas havia estudado bem a receita anteriormente. Além do mais, o que é a vida sem riscos?

– Lil, você quer ajuda? – o ouvi perguntar da sala.

– Não, prefiro não – respondi, sinceramente.

Eu odeio quando tem mais de uma pessoa na cozinha. E essa pessoa era eu. Comecei a preparar a massa, pensando na pobre Edith que provavelmente trabalharia até a exaustão. Talvez eu devesse parar de reclamar do meu trabalho e mandar um grande pedaço do bolo para ela, caso ele ficasse bom. Terminei tudo, coloquei a assadeira no forno e fui para a sala esperar o cronômetro soar.

– Pronto, agora é só esperar – anunciei, sentando-me no sofá junto dele. – O que você está assistindo?

– Acho que o noticiário – ele disse. – É interessante essa televisão, não sei por que não temos isso no nosso mundo.

– Eles mal querem trouxas, imagine televisões – eu disse, abafando um riso irônico. – De qualquer jeito, você pode muito bem comprar uma quando sair da sua casa.

– Com certeza eu vou comprar, é fascinante – ele concluiu. – O que você quer jantar?

– Eu estava pensando em pedirmos uma pizza, ou comida chinesa – respondi, vagarosamente. Não tinha certeza se ele sabia o que isso significava. Senti-me falando com uma criança de três anos.

– Já comi pizza – ele disse, sanando minhas dúvidas internas. – Mas o que vem numa comida chinesa?

– Bom, dependendo do prato, macarrão, arroz, peixe, frango e muitos legumes – disse.

– Certo, podemos pedir isso, então?

– Claro, vou ligar assim que tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu. Percebi que ele procurava pelo telefone com os olhos, com certa curiosidade. Ri baixinho e fui até meu banheiro. Despejei a água morna na banheira e me despi. Estava agradável. Tive a impressão de que há décadas não entrava na banheira. Fiquei de molho por um tempo, lavei os cabelos e de vez em quando pude ouvir James rindo alto da sala. Ele devia ter encontrado algum programa engraçado.

Saí e coloquei uma roupa confortável. Calça de moletom, camiseta e chinelos. Não, eu não queria impressioná-lo. Mas sim, eu estava sem sutiã. Um pouco de provocação não faz mal a ninguém. Ou faz, mas dessa vez não faria. Passei pela sala, sentindo os seus olhos em mim. Tentei manter a compostura e fui direto à cozinha. O bolo cheirava bem e faltavam cinco minutos para dar o tempo. Preparei a cobertura e, finalmente, tirei a assadeira do forno. Desenformei e o montei em uma bandeja de vidro. Tomei o cuidado de guardar um grande pedaço para Edith.

– Ok, agora é só esperar esfriar – anuncei. – Vou fazer o pedido, o que você vai querer?

– Ahn, o mesmo que você – ele disse.

Liguei para o restaurante e pedi dois yakissobas tradicionais. Voltei para a sala e percebi que ele me evitava com os olhos. Na TV passava um daqueles programas idiotas com jogos com plateias. James não parecia achar tão idiota, porque ria esporadicamente, quando alguém não acertava a resposta e recebia um balde d'água na cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio até a comida chegar. Comemos também em silêncio.

– Isso é realmente diferente – ele comentou, com a boca cheia de macarrão. – Quer dizer, quem diria que dá pra comer com palitos? Acho que sou realmente bom com isso.

– Acho que no ano passado Hogwarts teve um prato de yakissoba, ou algo parecido com isso, mas não deu muito certo – disse. – Dumbledore queria diversificar o cardápio, segundo Hagrid, mas os elfos domésticos não faziam ideia de como se fazia comida chinesa.

– Deve ter ficado horrível – ele disse, terminando o seu prato. – Acho que devíamos fazer isso mais vezes.

– Claro, e agora você vai experimentar meu bolo.

Ele sorriu, com um pedaço de brócoli no dente da frente. Resolvi não avisá-lo.

Comemos o bolo, que estava surpreendentemente bom. Ele não parava de me elogiar. Parecia sincero, mas exagerado.

– Nunca comi algo parecido, do que é?

– Lavanda – respondi, sorrindo. – E obrigada.

– Por nada, ficou realmente bom – ele disse, terminando seu segundo pedaço. – Você tem um ótimo futuro como boleira.

– Ha, às vezes penso se não devia largar tudo e virar boleira– eu disse.

– Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu não estou tão feliz lá na Academia, também – ele comentou, apoiando o queixo na mão. – O pessoal é legal, mas eu pensei que teríamos muito mais ação do que a realidade fornece.

– É, acho que me sinto da mesma forma – disse. – Mas talvez seja só o treinamento? Ainda temos muito pela frente.

– É o que me segura lá – ele respondeu. – Eu não preciso trabalhar, na verdade.

– A Grande Família Potter – eu disse, rindo. – Aposto que você poderia se aposentar, se quisesse.

– Não é tanto assim – ele comentou, encabulado. – Mas você ganharia a aposta.

– Não acho que você deva se envergonhar por ser puro-sangue, James – eu disse, agora séria. – É tão perfeitamente normal quanto eu ser nascida-trouxa.

– Mas você é mais bonita – ele disse, sem fazer sentido algum. Independente disto, meu rosto ficou vermelho-camarão. – Talvez seja padrão nas nascidas-trouxa.

– Sim, todas somos lindas, ruivas e inteligentes – eu disse, como a sarrista que eu sou.

– E todas amam James Potter – ele completou.

– Nós esperamos que o amor não seja platônico – rebati, debruçando-me sobre a mesa. Agora ele olhava diretamente para meu decote e parecia ter perdido o fio da meada.

Ele entrelaçou os seus dedos no meu cabelo, penteando e arrumando as madeixas soltas e úmidas. Passou a mão na minha têmpora e em seguida pela bochecha. Fechei os olhos. Senti o toque no meu ombro e o ouvi levantar. Imitei-o e pus meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

– Emmeline, Edith...?

– Não vão voltar hoje – respondi, acariciando seu cabelo despenteado.

Eu me sentia nervosa e elétrica. Não queria começar a tremer. Suas mãos quentes me abraçaram e meus lábios tocaram os dele. Pude sentir o gosto do bolo durante nosso beijo lento e letárgico. Ele respirava rápido e percebi que eu também. O segundo beijo explodiu em chamas. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, enlouquecidas. Sentia sua respiração quente enquanto eu o guiava para o quarto, com as mãos trêmulas. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado aquela coragem.

Entramos e fechamos a porta, ofegantes. Não enxergava mais nada, exceto que todas as cores pareciam mais quentes. O azul da parede deu lugar a um marrom avermelhado, o escuro da noite era apenas o por-do-sol em seu final e, principalmente, aquela pele era levemente bronzeada, roçando à minha. Era confortável e desconfortável. Deitou-me na cama e ficou sobre mim. Tirei sua camisa, enquanto ele tirava a minha calça. Ele subiu devagar, passando a boca sobre minha blusa, do umbigo ao queixo. Fechei os olhos e ele beijou meu pescoço lentamente. Queria desesperadamente que me despisse, mas ele continuou a enlouquecer meu corpo com sua língua e mãos absurdamente quentes.

Resolveu tirar a própria calça e eu o abracei com as pernas. Neste momento ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, soltando o ar de seus pulmões e descendo em direção ao meu rosto. Beijei-o intensamente. Parecia ter despertado um selvagem que me explorava sem vergonhas, passeando pelas minhas costas, pernas, barriga, seios, umbigo, seios, umbigo, virilha.

Tirei sua roupa íntima e ele arremessou minha blusa para o outro lado da cama, não perdendo tempo e lambendo minha orelha. Mordi seu ombro esquerdo e gemi.

No final, eu não sabia onde minha calcinha tinha ido parar.

Ficamos deitados, imóveis e silenciosos. Não fazia a menor ideia do que aquilo significava. E muito menos do porquê de eu ter feito aquilo. Há mais de um ano eu saí com James Potter, e naquela noite ele estava na minha cama. Talvez eu tivesse que quebrar o paradigma de santa que alimentei durante dezoito anos. É, devia ser isso. Eu definitivamente não amava James Potter. Certamente tudo o que eu sentia era frustração sexual engarrafada dentro de mim, e eu precisava explodir.

– Você tá legal? – ele perguntou. Sua voz quebrou o silêncio de tal forma que eu me assustei.

– Claro, claro.

– Isso foi excelente – continuou. – Você tem certeza que está bem?

– Sim, eu só fico pensando.

– Em quê?

– Não é nada – respondi, balançando a cabeça. – Não temos que namorar ou algo do tipo, certo?

– Claro que não, não estamos mais nos anos cinquenta, Lil – ele respondeu, pegando minha mão. – Isso pode ser puramente sexual se quisermos.

– Oh, meu Deus, eu tenho um affaire! – exclamei, arregalando os olhos. – Alexander Pope bem que tentou me avisar.

– Lily, acho que você ficou perdida no século passado – ele disse. – Aliás, retrasado, se não me engano.

– Você sabe do que eu estou falando? – perguntei, assustada.

– Do poema que esse cara escreveu, não? – ele disse. – É famoso em toda a Grã Bretanha.

– Certo...

– E não se preocupe, você não é nada como a protagonista, ninguém precisa ficar sabendo do nosso affaire.


	4. A primeira preocupação

**20 de Agosto, 1978**

Levantei-me, sozinha na cama. Por alguns instantes nada parecia fora do normal. Exceto pela cueca de James, debaixo de Lancelot, que dormia tranquilamente. Oh, meu Deus, eu transei com James Potter. Fiquei eufórica, meus olhos se abriram totalmente e eu segui para o banheiro. O bastardo não tivera a decência nem de deixar um bilhete.

Abri a porta e me deparei com um pequeno papel grudado no espelho. Ok, talvez ele não seja tão infeliz ao ponto de não deixar um bilhete. Sua caligrafia era apertada e garranchosa.

_Lil,_

_Não fique brava. Achei melhor ir embora antes de alguém me ver. Pelo bem do nosso affaire. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_JP._

Atenciosamente. Isso era realmente uma relação estritamente sexual. Pelo menos era casual, já que eu realmente precisava repetí-la de vez em quando, segundo os frios na barriga que eu sentia quando pensava no que acabara de acontecer. Balancei a cabeça e comecei a me arrumar. Seria uma sexta-feira muito estranha. Não sabia se conseguiria manter uma pose normal quando o encontrasse pelos corredores.

Vesti-me e saí pela porta. Comi o resto do bolo (Emmeline ou James comeram o bolo inteiro) e segui para o trabalho. Senti-me na praia, o clima estava quente e úmido, o sol brilhava impiedoso e meu nariz sofria de queimaduras. Precisava começar a passar protetor solar antes de sair de casa.

Chegando ao Ministério, meu estômago começou a dar voltas e não se decidia de que maneira ele ficaria mais confortável. Cheguei ao meu corredor e Brody já se encontrava na sala, organizando uns papeis.

– Bom dia! – ele disse, sorrindo. – Ouvi dizer que o julgamento de ontem foi complicado.

– Julgamento? – perguntei, tentando me lembrar. – Ah, sim, é.

Bolotas! Eu tinha esquecido completamente da corte. Teria de fazer um relatório para Bones e para Dumbledore sobre aquilo. James Potter acaba com minha memória. Seria outro dia horrível. Eu já tinha muitas coisas para lidar além do trabalho. Por que a vida faz isso comigo? Tentei raciocinar o que faria primeiro. O que era mais importante? Bones ou Dumbledore? Bones me comeria viva. Dumbledore não. Maaaas, é muito mais eficiente para o mundo bruxo se eu der prioridade às instituições que realmente funcionam. No caso ela seria a Ordem da Fênix. Acho que vou fazer o mesmo relatório para ambos.

– Você acha que ele era culpado? – ele me perguntou. – O cara parecia realmente seguro de si, de acordo com o Profeta.

– Tenho certeza – respondi. – O Profeta já lançou a matéria?

– Sim.

– Bom, vou tomar café e já volto pra cá – disse, largando minha bolsa na mesa e me dirigindo à cafeteria. – Preciso ler o jornal.

Não sabia o que esperar do Profeta Diário. Ultimamente ele parecia muito vendido, na minha opinião. Uma pena que não tenha nenhum outro para confrontar esse monopólio. Talvez esse fosse o meu caminho. Abrir um outro jornal e ficar rica. Oh, quem sabe escrever uma coluna sobre bolos em um jornal novo? Vou sugerir a ideia para Edith. Fiz uma nota mental sobre aquilo.

Senti o cheiro de ovos fritos e aquilo revirou meu estômago. Eu nunca ficava enjoada com o cheiro de ovos fritos. Nunca. _Gravidez_, ecoou uma voz unissex na minha mente. Quê? Eu? Grávida? Mas eu nem transo! Ah, é. Ah, não, não, não, não. Eu não podia ficar grávida. Lily, respire. Você obviamente não está grávida. E se estiver, certamente os sintomas não apareceriam logo no dia seguinte à sua primeira relação sexual, então dê a si mesma o benefício da dúvida e vá comprar um teste de gravidez depois do expediente. Sim, DEPOIS do expediente, porque você vai se manter tranquila e inabalável.

– Muito bem, agora vou pedir os malditos ovos – falei para mim mesma, baixinho.

– Bom dia – o atendente reclamou com voz entediada de quem realmente não me desejava um bom dia. Talvez estivesse mais para o contrário. – O que vai ser hoje?

– Ovos – eu disse, simplesmente. – E suco de laranja.

– Mais alguma coisa?

– Um café também vai bem – eu disse, colocando o dinheiro no balcão. Ele me deu o troco e entregou a comida, que já estava pronta.

Peguei um jornal e comecei a comer. Uma foto de Wilkes estampava a primeira página, com a manchete de _INOCENTE!_ Que me embrulhou o estômago ainda mais. Sim, eles realmente estavam defendendo o Comensal da Morte. Larguei o Profeta de lado e terminei a refeição. O que faltava acontecer hoje? Uma tempestade de raios? Pelo menos era sexta-feira. Eu passaria o final de semana inteiro de molho na banheira, com um copo de leite e lendo qualquer livro do século XIX.

Ok, eu preciso comprar esse maldito exame de gravidez. Levantei-me, deixando o prato para trás. Os relatórios poderiam esperar, já que se eu estivesse grávida de um pequeno Potter eu não teria com o que me preocupar financeiramente. Quem diria, Lily Evans praticando o golpe da barriga. Afastei o pensamento cretino da minha cabeça e comecei a procurar uma farmácia do lado de fora do Ministério.

Achei uma beeeem merreca e entrei, de cabeça baixa. Peguei um teste e paguei, ainda de cabeça baixa, com medo que alguém me reconhecesse.

Voltei para o Ministério com a sacolinha na mão, e cheguei ao meu andar. Onde era o banheiro por ali? Realmente estranho eu nunca ter ido fazer xixi em outro banheiro que não fosse o da cafeteria.

– Lil! – disse a última voz que eu queria ouvir. Virei-me.

– James! – disse, tentando parecer feliz.

– Eu só queria ter certeza de que tudo está OK entre nós – ele disse, parecendo envergonhado.

– Claro, somos amigos, certo? – perguntei, segurando a sacola nas minhas costas.

– Óbvio – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Você tá meio pálida.

– Eu sou pálida mesmo – disse, dando de ombros.

– Na verdade você é bem rosinha na maioria do tempo – ele falou em tom de malícia. Eu devo ter ficado muito vermelha, de acordo com o que ele disse depois: – Ótimo, agora você está com alguma cor nas bochechas.

– Hehe – ri, sem graça.

– O que é isso?

Ele estava apontando para a minha sacola, que por acaso eu tinha esquecido de manter fora de sua vista. Não dava pra ver o que era.

– Não é nada.

– Você tá doente? – ele perguntou, apontando para o logotipo da farmácia. – Você sabe que sempre tem alternativas bruxas muito mais eficazes para doenças trouxas, certo?

– Claro, mas fique tranquilo, não é nada – respondi, querendo desviar do assunto. – Onde é o banheiro aqui embaixo?

Ele ficou estático.

– Você acha que... – ele começou. – Oh, Merlin, você acha que...

– Não, não, não, não, eu sou paranoica – disse, rapidamente. – E como raios você sabe sobre o exame?

– Eu não sou idiota, Lily – ele respondeu, rispidamente. – É na segunda porta à esquerda.

Eu agradeci e comecei a andar na direção do banheiro. Sentia seu olhar pesado às minhas costas e por algum motivo fiquei mais calma. Eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Ele não tinha surtado, então não tinha problemas. Obviamente eu não estava grávida. Certo?

Entrei na cabine e não sabia como lidar com o palito. Aparentemente eu não fazia ideia de como usá-lo. Li as instruções na caixa e comecei. Era extremamente desconfortável, mas me segurei até terminar de urinar. Ainda lá dentro, esperei pelo resultado sair. Podia levar cerca de um ou dois minutos. Toda minha calma passou e eu comecei a sentir fortes palpitações no peito. Suava frio. A única vez em que estivera tão nervosa assim foi no dia em que Avery quis se despedir de mim no sétimo ano. Graças às minhas habilidades com a varinha eu tinha escapado, mas a situação atual não seria resolvida com um toque da varinha ou com minha destreza mental.

Um risco.

O que raios isso significava?

Peguei a caixa do lixo (com nojo) e olhei. Um risco = negativo.

Por algum motivo eu pude sentir um pouco de decepção em meio à alegria. Claro, eu estava totalmente despreparada para ter um filho: sem pai, mãe, namorado, trabalho fixo, eu morava em um apartamento pequeno com outras duas mulheres e meu lado emocional estava um lixo. Mesmo assim, eu deixei derramar uma lágrima, dei um soluço e tentei me recompor. Aquilo era _bom_. Criança nenhuma merecia viver sob essas condições, por mais maravilhosa que a mãe ou o pai sejam.

Saí da cabine e limpei os olhos com papel higiênico. Eles estavam um pouco mais vermelhos que o normal, mas eu achei que daria para disfarçar. Ajeitei a roupa, me recompondo. James provavelmente estava completamente preocupado àquela hora. Eu devia estar no banheiro havia mais de cinco minutos. Talvez ele tivesse achado que eu fugira pelas janelas. Claro que ele não acharia isso, porque ao contrário de mim, ele lembra que as janelas são encantadas e que realmente não há maneira de fugir por elas.

Deixei o banheiro com a melhor expressão que pude. Coloquei um sorriso na cara e fui de encontro a ele.

– Viu? – eu disse, apontando para meu rosto. – Era paranoia, eu me conheço.

– Graças a Merlin – ele disse, soltando todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões. – Claro que eu assumiria responsabilidades, mas minha nossa, como é bom não ser pai aos dezenove anos.

– Eu que o diga – falei, tentando ficar animada. – Bom, vou pro escritório, a gente se fala mais tarde?

– Certamente – ele respondeu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Até mais.

Suspirei, observando-o ir embora. Fui despertada to transe por Grant, que chegava atrasado ao trabalho, e me lembrei que precisava fazer os relatórios. Exalei uma boa quantidade de ar e sentei-me a uma das mesas do escritório. Peguei pergaminho, tinta e pena e comecei.

O resto do dia foi chato, como sempre, mas produtivo. Terminei tudo o que pretendia terminar, joguei conversa fora com Brody e Grant, o que não fazia havia alguns dias por motivos profissionais. Sentia-me mais animada no final do expediente. Bones não havia aparecido durante o dia inteiro. Só recebemos alguns memorandos sobre o que tínhamos de fazer na próxima semana, já que, pelo jeito, ela não nos veria até o final do mês. Segundo Yolanda, a assistente sênior dela, Bones viajaria para a França e permaneceria lá até resolver um caso de criminosos britânicos que agiram por lá.

– Lily, uma tal de Marlene quer falar com você – Grant disse, indicando a porta.

Ahhhh, nada como uma conversa desagradável para fechar um dia maravilhoso como aquele. Fechei minha bolsa com um estalo, desejei boa noite e um agradável final de semana e me dirigi ao corredor. Eu começava a ficar cansada daquele ambiente escuro e monótono.

– Oi, Marlene! – eu disse, tentando ser afável.

– Lily – falou, também fazendo um considerável esforço para não ser rude. – Nós faremos um encontro no próximo sábado à tarde, com a maioria dos membros.

– Certo, muito obrigada por avisar – eu disse, aliviada. Não seria uma conversa longa.

– Ah, e James pediu para te entregar isso – ela completou, mostrando um bilhete. Percebi que ela o fazia de mal-gosto.

– Ah, ok, obrigada de novo – eu respondi, pegando o bilhete. – Boa noite!

– Noite – ela respondeu, virando-se e voltando para cochilar no Quartel dos Aurores.

Suspirei, imaginando que o dia tinha acabado. Abri o bilhete.

_Lily,_

_Desculpe não te falar tchau hoje, mas meu pai está no hospital novamente. Não se preocupe. Conto tudo amanhã, por carta. _

_James._

Oh, Deus. A vida não fica mais fácil, fica? Pobre James. O que será que aconteceu?

Tirei o casaco, porque aparentemente o calor só aumentava conforme a noite caía. Cheguei ao apartamento às 21h13, segundo o relógio. Tomei banho, troquei de roupa e me sentei à mesa da cozinha. Conjurei pergaminho, tinta e pena e comecei a escrever.

_James,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem. Por favor, mande notícias assim que possível. Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Hoje de manhã tudo parecia normal, você nunca me disse que seu pai estava doente. _

_PS.: No pote tem bolo para você e para o seu pai, se ele puder comer._

_Lily. _

Fui dormir, inquieta.

**21 de Agosto**

_Querida Lily, _

_O bolo estava delicioso, meu pai mandou seus cumprimentos. _

_Eu nunca disse que meu pai estava doente porque ele nunca esteve doente. O problema é que desde o falecimento da minha mãe, ele criou alguns vícios estranhos. Consegui impedi-lo de gastar toda nossa fortuna em jogos de azar, mas infelizmente ele transferiu a ansiedade para outro campo: o de experimentos. Ele tem esse hobby de criar feitiços. Alguns são inúteis – Uediuósi, que por algum motivo faz chicletes voarem -, outros são extremamente legais, como o Levicorpus. Independente disso, ele sempre acaba machucado. É a terceira vez no ano em que ele vai parar no hospital. Dessa vez parece mais sério, mas o curandeiro diz que não há nada para nos preocuparmos. _

_De qualquer forma Sirius está comigo. Acho que você se lembra de quando ele fugiu de casa, certo? Deu até notícia no jornal. Ele se hospedou na minha casa por uns dois anos até conseguir comprar um apartamento próprio. Para o meu pai, Sirius é o seu segundo filho, e para Sirius, ele é o seu único pai. _

_Resumindo, não se preocupe, tudo vai bem. _

_James._

**23 de Agosto**

_Querido James,_

_Espero que tudo esteja bem. Não te vi no trabalho hoje e fiquei preocupada. Como está seu pai? E Sirius? Estou realmente inclinada a ir visitá-los se não me responder dentro de dois dias. Eu entendo pelo que você está passando, de verdade. Meu pai adoeceu depois de minha mãe ter morrido. Passei a maioria do meu sétimo ano em Hogwarts preocupada. Não tenho nem certeza de como consegui tirar notas tão altas nos N.I. . _

_Fiz outro bolo ontem de noite, de chocolate com amêndoas, espero que goste. Estou sozinha em casa pelo resto da semana. Fico muito solitária dessa maneira. Assim que puder, por favor, devolva a carta. _

_Lil. _

**26 de Agosto**

_Lil, _

_As coisas parecem ter se estabilizado hoje. Desculpe pela falta de notícias, eu só não lembrei de responder, espero que entenda. O bolo estava realmente bom. Meu pai parece gostar muito de você. Fica dizendo para eu pedir mais. Então, por favor, envie mais pedaços. Não me atrevo a pedir para que você venha, já que só permitem familiares no quarto. _

_Sirius mandou oi. _

_J. _

**27 de Agosto**

_J.,_

_Obrigada por responder. _

_Você acha que conseguirá ir ao encontro de sábado? _

_Diga a Sirius que eu mandei um abraço. _

_E um beijo para você. Sinto sua falta. _

_PS.: O bolo é de morango com doce de leite. _

**27 de Agosto, mais tarde**

_Lilypad, _

_Ele parece bem melhor hoje. Amanhã vou sim, mas ficarei pouco. Moody quer falar comigo sobre algo, então acho melhor comparecer. Aí mato as saudades de te ver. Penso em você._

_Sirius mandou um "e aí, tudo bem?" e eu mando um beijo e um abraço. _

_PS.: Realmente acho que o bolo está curando o meu pai. Como você faz isso?_

_J._

**28 de Agosto**

Levantei-me cedo e escutei barulho na cozinha. Emme ou Edith? As duas. Podia ouvi-las conversando e rindo alto, nem ao menos se importando com o meu precioso sono. Era sábado, finalmente, e eu acordei às 8h da manhã. Fiquei nervosa. Fiz tudo o que tinha de fazer no banheiro e saí do quarto batendo porta.

– Eu estava com saudades, mas agora só quero matar vocês duas – grunhi. – Podiam ter me deixado dormir pelo menos mais uma horinha.

– Lilypad! – Edith disse, me abraçando. Opa. Opaaaaaa.

– Cadê a carta? – perguntei, estendendo a mão. Emmeline, rindo, deu a carta para mim. – Isso não tem graça.

– Quem é J.? – perguntou Edith, animada. – Acho que merecemos saber depois de dois meses _inteiros_ de amizade!

– Não é ninguém! – eu respondi, bruscamente. – Agora me passem a manteiga.

– Ela está apaixonada – Emme disse, suspirando. – Como isso é bom.

– Não estou apaixonada – protestei. – É só um jeito de falar, todo mundo me chamava de Lilypad na escola!

– "Penso em você" – entoou Edith. – Todo mundo da escola pensa em você, também?

– Vai se ferrar, Edith – disse, atirando meu prato dentro da pia, sem terminar a torrada.

– Ah, Lily, vamos – Emmeline começou, quando Edith pareceu se ofender. – Era só brincadeira, não achamos que você ia reagir assim.

Tranquei-me no quarto sem respondê-la. Eu _gosto_ das duas, sabe. Realmente gosto delas. Mas esse senso de humor é simplesmente intolerável. Eu precisava de algo para fazer enquanto estivesse nervosa. Talvez arrumar o quarto? Bah, isso não. E se eu voltasse a dormir? É, parecia bom. A cama parecia muito convidativa. Lancelot me olhava sonolento, dizendo para que eu retornasse ao lugar que me era de direito: ao seu lado, na cama e dormindo.

– Ok, Lance, você tem um bom ponto – eu disse, sorrindo. – Até porque se eu ficasse acordada, meu humor só pioraria pelo resto do dia.

Ele miou e se virou de barriga para cima. Adormeci.

Senti como se tivesse dormido apenas alguns segundos quando acordei ao som de batidas na porta. Não parecia Edith ou Emmeline. Claro que era James Potter. Só podia ser ele. Agora sim eu teria de aturar poucas e boas nas mãos de Edith. Preparei-me mentalmente para recebê-lo, só joguei um casaco por cima das minhas roupas e abri a porta.

– Oi.

– Oh, Sirius – eu sussurrei. – Ah, que ótimo, entre.

Pude perceber que as duas tentavam olhar para dentro do meu quarto. Sirius não tinha como ser o "meu" J. Nem tudo estava perdido.

– Desculpe entrar assim, é que eu precisava falar com você – ele disse, passando os dedos nos seus cabelos longos e pretos. Nem parecia o Sirius que eu conhecia.

– A culpa não seria sua caso eu ficasse irritada – eu disse, indicando a única poltrona do meu quarto e me sentando na cama. – Edith e Emme estão um pé na bunda hoje.

– Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu vim te escoltar até a sede – ele começou. O QUÊ?! – Em segundo lugar, eu quero construir uma amizade baseada em confiança e se você puder retribuir com algum pedaço de bolo eu agradeceria muito.

– Você veio o quê? – eu perguntei, como se estiversse surda.

– Prongs disse que você levaria isso pelo lado ruim – ele respondeu, dando uma risaca rouca. – Lily, veja só, Prewett descobriu hoje de manhã que o Wilkes estava certo.

– Só pode ser brincadeira – eu disse, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Mesmo assim, isso não é motivo pra me escoltarem, eu sei o caminho até a sede.

– Outra coisa que ele descobriu foi um esquema pra pegar a gente lá por perto – ele disse, cruzando os pés. – E agora eles têm certeza de que você tá envolvida com a Ordem, o que te faz prioridade na lista de nascidos-trouxa.

Eu emudeci. Ele estava certo, óbvio. Eu estava brava com a situação, com medo de quem a provocou e agradecida por quem se ofereceu para me ajudar. Eu teria de apagar a minha prepotência de quem acha que dá conta de cinco Comensais da Morte sozinha. Além disso, se fossem cinco ou dez comensais, James tinha mandado apenas Sirius. Ele me considerava capaz de lidar com a situação, só não queria me deixar sozinha. Levei alguns minutos para sintetizar tudo.

– Ok – eu disse, suspirando. – Ok.

– Então vamos almoçar – ele disse se levantando. – Troque de roupa e eu vou esperar do lado de fora.

Assenti e olhei pela janela. O tempo estava fechando. O vento gelado se atirava à minha cara e eu tinha de suportar aquilo. Troquei meu top por um suéter chocolate, meu shorts por calças jeans, meus chinelos por mocassins confortáveis e não me dei ao trabalho de pentear o cabelo. Saí do quarto com cara de _bosta_. Sirius sorriu para mim, convidando-me a sair de casa. Seria um dia interessante, pelo menos. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o melhor amigo de James.

– Vejo vocês mais tarde – avisei as meninas, que acenaram para mim, em resposta. Tanto faz. Depois acertamos isso.

Saímos do prédio em silêncio. Era um pouco constrangedor. Sempre observei Sirius de longe. Ele era muito bonito, claro, mas nada que me atraísse muito. Além de tudo, ele sempre foi muito irritante. Por incrível que pareça, James era quem colocava limites no grupo dele, principalmente quando se tornou Monitor-Chefe. Lembro de uma vez que Sirius explodiu uma espécie de pó rosa na cara de uma primeiranista e James ficou furioso. Claro, ficou furioso do seu jeitinho: "_Po, Padfoot, não faz isso de novo senão vou ter que dar uma detenção_" e afins.

– O clima não tá muito agradável lá em cima – ele comentou, tirando um maço de cigarro do bolso e me oferecendo.

– Elas andam muito atrevidas – retruquei. – Mais tarde eu resolvo isso.

– Elas são bonitas – ele comentou, sonhador. – Imagino que tenham namorado.

– Edith vai se casar no final do ano, inclusive – eu disse, tentando tirar qualquer ideia maléfica de sua mente perversa. – Aonde vamos comer?

– Pensei que você soubesse – ele disse, ainda andando ao meu lado na calçada. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, entramos no primeiro lugar que acharmos nesse lado da rua.

– Certo – eu disse, um pouco temerosa. Espero que não seja nenhuma espelunca.

Acabamos entrando em um barzinho merrecas, comi um salgado esquisito e duvidoso, tomando cerveja. Não, aquilo não era bom. Eu realmente preciso me controlar mais quando for para as reuniões da Ordem. Não queria ficar bêbada como da última vez.

– Vamos que horas? – perguntei, olhando para o relógio que marcava 13h30.

– Daqui meia hora – ele avisou, bebericando da sua garrafa.

– Como está o Sr. Potter? – eu perguntei, depois de reunir coragem.

– Melhor nessa manhã – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Prongs ficou lá com ele, por isso eu que vim te buscar.

– E como está James? – indaguei, bebendo um pouco também.

– Olha, Lily, eu sei sobre o que está acontecendo entre vocês – Sirius disse, dando risada. – Você pode se abrir pra mim.

– Em primeiro lugar, James te contou? – eu exclamei, indignada. – Em segundo lugar, eu não vou me abrir pra você, com você ou sem você.

– Óbvio que ele me contou, como ele explicaria todas aquelas cartas? – ele disse, sarcasticamente. – Vocês mal se falavam desde Hogsmeade e esperava que eu achasse normal a correspondência de vocês?

– De qualquer forma, nossa relação é estritamente sexual, é só um affaire – eu expliquei, olhando para os lados.

– O quê?! – ele exclamou, aumentando o sorriso. – Vocês transaram?

– Mas... eu achei que ele... – balbuciei tentando controlar minha vontade de matar Sirius para que ele nunca mais mencionasse aquilo e a mim mesma, por ter simplesmente entregado. Obviamente James não havia contado sobre a nossa noite, ele prometeu não contar, e assim o fez. E eu havia contade da mais branda e pura vontade própria. Agora Sirius sabia que eu tinha um affaire com seu melhor amigo, e não deixaria isso barato.

– Ele só contou que vocês se beijaram – ele explicou, terminando a cerveja, deixando uma quantia generosa de dinheiro na mesa e se levantando. – Caralho, que animal!

Mantive-me quieta, engolindo a própria vergonha. Papai não havia me criado para aquilo. Definitivamente não. Que vergonha, Lily Evans.

– Não vou contar pra ninguém – ele disse, ainda sorrindo. – Mas Prongs vai sofrer por ter omitido esse detalhe particularmente quente da relação de vocês.

– Obrigada – eu disse, em voz baixa, acompanhando-o para fora do aposento. – Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo.

– Nada – ele retrucou, pondo sua jaqueta. – Lily, é perfeitamente normal transar com o Prongs.

– Você só diz isso porque quer que seu amigo transe – eu disse.

– Também, mas ele não precisa da minha ajuda pra isso – ele disse. – Na verdade digo isso pelo seu próprio bem.

– Você não se importa comigo, Sirius – retruquei, rindo baixinho. – Lembra daquele dia no lago?

– Eu era um babaca – falou, também sorrindo. – Mas aposto que sua amizade com a Lula Gigante ficou mais profunda depois de você ir visitá-la.

– Idiota – xinguei, gargalhando. – Mas obrigada, Sirius, sempre admirei sua habilidade de sorrir apesar de momentos como esse.

– Que momentos?

Agora estávamos parados, próximos ao ponto de ônibus. Não lembrava de ter parado, mas pude observar que seus olhos estavam mais cansados e algumas rugas apareciam no fim dos olhos, levemente. E como eu já havia observado, mesmo assim suas íris eram vivas, e o sorriso não o abandonava. Ele ainda era moleque, brincando pelas ruas de Londres com sua motocicleta nova.

– Pelo que eu ouvi sua vida é bem complicada, Sirius – eu respondi, tentando ser o mais delicada possível.

– É, mas existem vidas piores – ele disse, depois de uma pausa que o deixou sério. – Mas deixando isso de lado, você se sentiria ofendida se eu a chamasse pra me acompanhar até aquele beco?

– Não – respondi, entrelaçando meu braço no dele. – Afinal, becos escuros são os lugares mais seguros da Inglaterra hoje em dia.

Depois de alguns segundos andando, deparei-me com uma cena que eu nunca mais esqueceria. Foi a primeira vez que eu olhei para a motocicleta voadora de Sirius Black. Não consegui ver nenhuma marca que eu poderia conhecer. Talvez fosse americana. Era inteira preta, de couro brilhante nos bancos. E enorme. Era enorme.

– Você quer que eu ande nisso? – eu perguntei, dando um sorriso irônico.

– Eu quero que você voe nisso – ele disse, montando nela.

Quê! A única vez na qual eu havia voado foi com uma vassoura e no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Comecei a suar frio.

– Os trouxas não veem? – indaguei, me aproximando.

– Implantei um feitiço de desilusão – ele respondeu, ligando a moto e acelerando. O barulho me fez dar um passo para trás. A fumaça começou a inundar o beco. – Sobe aí.

Subi na moto, sentindo-me totalmente desprotegida. Eu realmente não acreditava que faria aquilo. Voaríamos acima dos prédios de Londres até sabe-se lá onde num céu que obviamente desabaria daqui a trinta minutos.

– Segura em mim – ele disse. – Ah, e se estiver com frio, tem uma jaqueta ali atrás.

Procurei com os olhos e achei a jaqueta. Vesti e o abracei pela cintura. Nunca pensei que andaria numa moto voadora na minha _vida_. Os últimos dois meses estavam sendo muito loucos para o meu próprio bem. Só faltava eu provar drogas. Ok, vamos apagar esse meu último pensamento e nos concentrar em posicionar os pés nos pedais, Lily.

– Posso ir? – ele perguntou, acelerando a moto pela última vez antes de começarmos a andar. Ele não esperou pela minha resposta e começamos a nos mover. Entramos na rua e percebi que já estávamos invisíveis, porque Sirius tinha de desviar de carros que não nos viam. O vento bagunçava meu cabelo e eu cheguei à conclusão de que teria de cortá-lo quando chegássemos à sede.

Fora o cabelo, a sensação era realmente boa. Pilotar aquilo sozinha deveria ser maravilhoso. O frio na barriga começava a passar quando percebi Sirius fechando o visor do capacete. Imitei o gesto, ainda bem, e ele começou a empiná-lo. Não tive outra alternativa a não ser gritar. O que RAIOS ele estava fazendo? Queria nos matar? Só depois percebi que aquilo era apenas o primeiro passo para elevar a moto no ar. Oh, meu Deus, estávamos voando.

Nunca tinha visto Londres do céu (obviamente) e foi maravilhoso. A liberdade era tanta que eu sentia vontade de simplesmente me jogar. Talvez fossem meus desejos suicidas enrustidos, também. Hoje eu ando pensando muita merda. Preciso parar o quanto antes. Meus dedos começaram a congelar e eu me arrependi de não ter pegado um part de luvas. Meus pés estavam gelados e eu não os sentia mais.

Uma hora depois de voo, pousamos e minhas juntas não pareciam querer esticar. Desci da moto com dificuldade. Minha bunda doía terrivelmente. Tirei o capacete e confirmei a teoria dos cabelos. Acho que eu não ficaria tão feia careca.

– O que achou? – ele perguntou, sorrindo idiotamente para a moto.

– Legal – respondi, sem realmente saber o que dizer. – Então, vamos?

Ele assentiu.

– Acho que vai chover – ele disse, segundos antes de um trovão soar e me deixar quase surda e as gotas começarem a cair.

Não demorou mais que um minuto para ficarmos encharcados. Lembrei de lançar um _Impervius_ nos nossos rostos (e nos meus sapatos) e continuamos a andar. Foi o mesmo caminho que fiz com James, mas dessa vez a floresta estava iluminada. O chão estava barrento e eu quase escorreguei várias vezes. Sirius já não teve tanta sorte nesse aspecto e chegou à sede completamente sujo de lama.

– Entrem, rápido! – chamou uma voz feminina que eu não parecia conhecer. Invadimos a casa e molhamos o hall inteiro. – Olá, meu nome é Dorcas e você deve ser Lily Evans.

– Só Lily – eu disse, apertando sua mão.

Ela parecia magra demais, em meio aos cabelos negros que lhe caíam até o quadril, nariz pontudo e olhos pretos bem pequenos. Parecia ter mais de trinta anos. Entramos juntos na sala e percebi que Sirius ficava sem graça perto dela. Será...?

– Alguém quer chá? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. – Alastor disse que estará aqui em cinco minutos.

Aceitamos e ela foi para a cozinha.

– Você e ela... você sabe... ? – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

– Pode tirar esse sorriso idiota da cara – ele retrucou baixinho. – Eu só a acho incrível.

– O que ela fez pra isso acontecer? – perguntei, de olhos arregalados.

– Ela foi a única de nós a ter lutado contra Voldemort em pessoa – ele respondeu, se sentando.

Uau. Comecei a sentir uma grande quantidade de admiração por ela. Quantas pessoas incríveis fariam parte da Ordem da Fênix? Por que eu ainda não conhecia todas?

– Venham – chamou Dorcas, da cozinha. – Está quase pronto.

Sirius começou a andar e eu fiquei em seu encalço. Dorcas usava roupas bruxas, ao contrário da maioria dos bruxos da nossa idade. Parecia insensível perguntar quantos anos ela tinha, então resolvi deixar a dúvida morrer. Sentamo-nos e eu não conseguia arranjar nenhum assunto para conversar.

– Que horas são? – perguntei, num último momento de desespero. – Achei que fôssemos chegar atrasados.

– Realmente, já era pra eles terem chegado – ela disse, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – São duas e meia.

– Não era pra começar há uma hora? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse, levantando-me. – Não seria melhor checarmos o perímetro?

– Em apenas três pessoas? – Dorcas disse, também se levantando. – Não acho que seria muito inteligente.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça e eu me senti idiota. Estávamos todos em pé, parecendo alertas. O silêncio era mortal. Olhávamos pelas janelas, procurando por algum indício, algum detalhe fora de lugar. Estaríamos seguros ali?

– Dumbledore chegou a realizar o _Fidelius_ aqui? – eu perguntei, depois do clique na minha cabeça.

– Não sei – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Eu podia ouvir a respiração de cada um.

– Eu acho que não – disse, pegando a varinha lentamente. – Eu acho que temos que sair daqui.

Eles concordaram e começamos a nos movimentar lentamente. Observei que Dorcas conjurava um patrono em forma de águia, que saiu voando através da parede. Não me atrevi a perguntar como ela fazia aquilo. Aliás, provavelmente todos conseguiam conjurar patronos dentro da Ordem. Eu nunca sequer tentei. Fiz uma anotação mental de que precisava aprender e deixei o assunto para lá. Percorremos a sala e o hall. Nada parecia anormal.

– Se ninguém responder meu patrono dentro de meia hora, saímos e desaparatamos – Dorcas instruiu. – Nesse tempo, fiquemos alertas.

– Tive a impressão de escutar algo – Sirius disse, apertando os olhos. – Deve ser bestei...

BAM!

Pedaços de madeira por toda a parte. Eu estava soterrada. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Podia ouvir gritos de fúria de Dorcas, e uma risada histérica em meio a vários berros. Lembrei que tinha varinha e pensei _Expulso!_, finalmente conseguindo respirar. O mundo brilhava em tom verde e Dorcas lutava ferozmente, junto a Sirius com o que pareciam ser mais de dez Comensais. _Merda, merda, merda_, onde raios eu fui me meter? Levantei-me.

– _Estupefaça!_ – gritei, atingindo o Comensal mais próximo pelas costas. Depois disso, passei dois segundos em saber o que fazer. O branco foi embora assim que um deles se virou para mim e eu apenas soube que precisava desviar. _Protego_ seria inútil. – _Expulso! Expulso! Estupefaça!_

Eu não acertava nenhum. Ele dançava e lançava feitiços como se conhecesse o jogo há muito tempo. Eu tentava respirar, mas ele não deixava espaço para isso. Debaixo da máscara em forma de crânio eu pude ver brotar um sorriso branco e perverso. Ele gostava de matar.

– LILY! – ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar. _Puta merda, Emmeline? – _LILY, NÃO ACREDITO!

– EMME? – eu gritei e a atenção do homem se direcionou a Emmeline. – _REDUCTO!_

O Comensal não pôde mais mover as mãos, que estavam muito pequenas para segurar a varinha e decidiu desaparatar, em fúria com o próprio erro. Virei-me e Dorcas já não lutava mais sozinha. Moody, Sirius e Emmeline já haviam feito vários desaparatarem e James, acompanhado de dois homens sobrevoavam o campo, acenando para que nos preparássemos para sair dali.

Ouvi um barulho cortante ao meu lado direito, junto de uma luz verde que me cegou. Virei-me empunhando a varinha, mas já era tarde e o Comensal havia desaparatado para evitar uma grande explosão que alguém provocara. Senti meu braço gelado e quente ao mesmo tempo. Minha manga estava encharcada de sangue e o corte era fundo. _Ninguém me disse que Avada Kedrava podia cortar as pessoas_, pensei, imaginando que teria morrido se não fosse pelo estouro que distraíra o Comensal.

James pousou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse e caísse de costas no chão. Agora eu tinha um pulso torcido.

– Merlin, Lily, você está...

– Sim, deixa – eu disse, tentando me apoiar em algum dos braços e falhando miseravelmente. – Na verdade, por favor...

Não precisei terminar a frase, ele me ergueu pela cintura e pude me recompor. Todos os Comensais haviam desaparecido, agora. Moody mancava fortemente – embora a perna dele já não fosse boa-, Dorcas não carregava nada além de um corte no rosto, Sirius também mancava e Emmeline não estava ferida. James ainda me segurava, tomando o cuidado de não relar nos machucados.

– Vamos aonde? – perguntei, com a visão esbranquiçada. Podia enxergar as manchas que eu deixava em James conforme ele me abraçava.

– LIL – gritou Emme, correndo em minha direção. – Não acredito, você é da Ordem?

– Vance, voando – Moody grunhiu. – Todos para St. Mungo's.

Com a ordem dada, James tentou me posicionar na vassoura de modo que eu não escorregasse, o que não parecia dar certo.

– _Encarcerous_ – sussurrei, amarrando-me a ele. – James, quando pudermos aparatar, prefiro...

– Assim que sairmos da floresta, Lil – ele disse.

Assenti e encostei a cabeça em suas costas. A dor no braço direito parecia crescer e eu já não sentia meus dedos. _Merda, merda, merda, _um coro entoou na minha cabeça como se fosse meu novo mantra. Começamos a voar, embora eu não percebesse nada além do vento. Não queria desmaiar, simplesmente me recusava. Ouvia um zumbido irritante nas orelhas. Protegi meus braços entre meu corpo e o de James. O vento gelava minha manga ensanguentada e eu tremia.

Ultrapassamos o limite da floresta e James desceu. Eu arfava, procurando por ar que pudesse respirar, o que não parecia existir. Meu suor umedecendo minhas roupas, o braço de James debaixo das minhas axilas. Eu havia perdido um dos sapatos. Pisquei e de repente estávamos no hall do que eu imaginei que fosse St. Mungo's. James me ajudava a andar e percebi que alguém era carregado por várias pessoas ao meu lado. Era Sirius, cuja perna sangrava abundantemente e deixava um rastro largo por onde passava.

– Sirius? – chamei, o mais alto que pôde. – SIRIUS?

– Ele vai ficar bem – James disse, pegando-me no colo. – Todos vão ficar bem.

Sirius fez "joia" com a mão e eu pude me deixar levar até o quarto, escoltada por dois curandeiros. Todos pareciam despreocupados, exceto James.

– O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou um dos curandeiros, ao me deitar na cama. – Isso não parece um corte comum – ele disse, colocando várias gazes, tentando estancar o sangue.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – respondi. – Meu pulso...

– Acho que ela torceu – James disse, apontando para a minha mão esquerda. – Eu tenho certeza de que poderia consertar isso, mas não lembro o feitiço.

O curandeiro sorriu.

– É sempre melhor deixar essas coisas para nós se possível – ele disse, tirando a varinha do bolso. – _Episkey_. Sempre há uma chance de dar errado.

– Você nem imagina quantas pessoas consertamos diariamente por causa de feitiços mal-feitos – o outro completou. – Mas o que aconteceu?

– Vocês têm alguma objeção a eu não contar? – perguntei, sentindo que podia dobrar a mão sem sentir dor, novamente. – Eu realmente não acho necessário.

– Sem problema, senhora.

– Senhorita – eu corrigi, sentindo que minha visão piorava. Agora várias bolinhas pretas apareciam e a cor das pessoas sumia.

– Desculpe, achei que fossem casados – o curandeiro mais jovem disse, de bochechas coradas. – Bom, não vamos conseguir mais nada nesse corte, certo, Kyle?

– Não, sinto muito – Kyle disse, conjurando mais gaze e substituindo a suja. – O máximo que podemos fazer é esperar.

– Como assim? – James perguntou. Ele parecia enfurecido, tentando controlar a raiva. – Como assim esperar?

– Bom, enquanto ela estiver sangrando, não podemos fazer nada além de trocar os curativos – ele explicou. – Daremos tônicos para repor o sangue de quatro em quatro horas.

– Esse é o primeiro caso que temos em décadas – o curandeiro mais jovem disse. – A maioria das pessoas não consegue desviar de um _Avada Kedavra_.

– De acordo com registros médicos anteriores, o paciente chegou a sangrar por três dias até o ferimento começar a cicatrizar – Kyle disse, mexendo nos armários. – Pronto, tome.

James andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

– James – eu chamei. – James, vá ver Sirius.

Ele assentiu, parecendo impaciente. Tomei a poção e fiquei arrepiada.

– Isso vai te devolver a cor no rosto – ele disse, bondoso. – Agora beba isso, é para você descansar.

Coloquei o líquido na boca. Não era ruim, mas não era bom. Senti minha mão segura na dele, o único ponto do meu corpo que retinha calor. Tomei o frasco inteiro. Olhei para suas faces sujas pelo meu sangue e sorri. Li em seus lábios que tudo ficaria bem e adormeci.


End file.
